Leyendo Los Juegos del Hambre
by Erwens
Summary: Trás más de 3 décadas Katniss se ha decidido, ha llegado la hora de que sus hijos, Hope y Pee, conoscan toda la verdad de la peor etapa de su vida. Pero aún se siente incapaz de contarles su paso por los juegos y la guerra. En su lugar les deja 3 diarios y a Peeta como única guía por el oscuro viaje de sus pesadillas. N/A: CONTIENE SPOLIER DE LAS NOVELAS.
1. Chapter 1

La historia pertenece a Suzanne Collins, así como cada personaje. Yo tan solo disfruto de ella sin ánimo de lucro.

**Prologo:**

La mujer miro a su marido una última vez, mientras este dormía tranquilo, sentada a su lado. Tan cerca que ambos cuerpos se tocaban mientras el rostro que ella tanto amaba se tornaba, poco a poco, en una mueca de puro terror.

Sabía con que estaba soñado, cuáles eran las pesadillas que aún lo perseguían incansables. Porque a ella también la acosaban desde hacía décadas.

-Tranquilo Suu…_ Katniss arrullo acercando su rostro para que pudiera notar su presencia aun dormido. No podía permitirse que se despertara ahora._ Estoy aquí a tu lado, para siempre.

Tras aquella simple promesa Peeta se relajo de inmediato, como si ella fuera lo único que necesitara para seguir con vida.

Espero un par de minutos y con cuidado se levanto de la cama sigilosamente, dejo un sobre, con el nombre de Peeta escrito y salió de allí tras un último beso en los labios del hombre que amaba tan profundamente.

A veces él también era lo único que lograba mantenerla entera, cuerda y viva.

Pero había tomado una decisión y les debía llevarla a cabo. En realidad era una decisión antigua, la tomo el primer día que su hijita; Hope, llego preguntando por los temidos juegos del hambre.

Comprendió entonces que el libro, que Peeta y ella hicieron como terapia y homenaje a todos los que por desgracia perdieron en el camino, no era suficiente para hacerles entender, a sus dos pequeños, por lo que paso.

Por un fugaz segundo pensó que Peeta podría volver a echarle una mano a redactarlo, pero tendría que abrir su cajoncito de las pesadillas, algo que no podría hacer con él delante. Y ¿no tenía ese hombre maravilloso el mismo derecho que sus hijos a conocer a la verdadera Katniss?

No es que les mostrara a alguien falso, era solo que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando sus temores, haciéndose la fuerte para protegerlos, que dudaba de si la conocían de verdad.

Así que se paso un par de horas al día reviviendo aquel infierno, plasmándolo en aquellas hojas. Y tras diez años su tarea quedo terminada.

Por lo que ahora, varias horas antes del amanecer salió de la casa, casi como una fugitiva, decidida a darles acceso a la única parcela de su corazón que aún guardaba para sí misma. Todo cuanto ella fue, era y sería…


	2. Chapter 2

**Primera Parte: Los Tributos**

El pitido incomodo y chillón despertó a Peeta como cada mañana, pero tras dos segundos supo que aquella no iba a ser una mañana normal.

Eso fue lo que tardo en interpretar el hueco vacío que le esperaba, donde siempre descansaba el gran amor de su vida.

Sobresaltado se sentó de golpe, impelido por el horrible sentimiento de la soledad.

No fue hasta que se movió para coger su prótesis, que como noche había dejado cerca de él, que el crujido del papel doblado bajo el peso de su mano lo alerto de su existencia. Con el cuerpo encogido y el corazón acelerado por lo que a Katniss pudiera sucederle se armo del valor necesario para abrirlo.

"_Mi Peeta, mi chico del pan… Siento no tener el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo este nuevo reto y estar a tu lado mientras te enfrentas a él. Desde que Hope llego a nuestra vida he sabido que este día llegaría. Y aunque yo he sido la artífice del mismo no me veo con fuerzas para llevarlo a cabo. Sabes cuánto me cuesta hablar de mis sentimientos o abrir mi corazón a los demás. Y eso es algo que quiero hacer con mi familia tanto como vosotros merecéis conocerme. ¿Pero como cuentas a tus pequeños bebés cuentos tan horribles como nuestros fantasmas? En el despecho encontraréis tres diarios. Todo está ahí, tal y como yo lo viví. Yo aguardaré en la cabañita que compartía con mi padre junto al lago mientras los leéis, cuanto sea necesario. Tal vez no sea justo para ti, que te deje solo para enfrentar los miedos de nuestros hijos. Tal vez no puedas perdonarme por ello. Pero a cambio podrás ver en mi interior y comprenderme un poquito mejor. Espero que eso pueda compensar mi egoísmo. __Tuya para siempre Katniss Mellark."_

Volvió a leer la carta de su esposa una segunda vez, aunque seguía sin comprender que pasaba. Katniss siempre se había negado a contar, a sus hijos, más que los detalles mínimos de aquella etapa de su vida. ¿Pero en secreto había estado escribiendo unos diarios donde lo contaba todo? ¿Y ahora lo dejaba solo para tener que lidiar con la tormenta?

Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en las intensiones de su esposa ya que las primeras consecuencias habían llegado. La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe y sus, no tan pequeños hijos, le miraban confusos.

-Papá, ¿y mamá?_ Hope la mayor fue la primera en hablar, Peeta la miro con orgullo al darse cuenta que la niña llevaba de la mano a su hermano menor, protegiéndolo, guiándolo como siempre había hecho._ Nos ha dejado una nota en la cama…_ Hope alzo su mano libre, mostrándole las hojas, dando un par de pasos hacía él.

Aún confuso Peeta alargo la mano para tomarlas, un vistazo rápido le mostro que ambas parecían idénticas.

"_Mi pequeño bebé ahora tienes que levantarte e ir junto a tu hermano… ¿Cuántas veces me habéis preguntado por los juegos del hambre o la guerra? Y ¿cuántas veces yo os he respondido que aún no había llegado el momento adecuado? Que era mejor esperar a que fuerais mayores. Antes al cumplir los 12 años ya te consideraban lo suficiente mayor como soltarte en la Arena. __Estáis preparados para conocer mi historia, para entenderla y asumirla. Solo os pido que hasta que concluyáis la lectura no me juzguéis ni a mí, ni a vuestro padre. Y por supuesto no lo bombardeéis a preguntas, ser pacientes. "_

Peeta suspiro dándose unos segundos extra para pensar en algo lógico que responder a sus hijos. Despacio dejo las hojas junto a la suya y se puso su vieja prótesis. Y en silencio se levanto decidido.

-Vamos._ Amaba a su esposa más que a su propia vida, ella era una persona reflexiva y madura. Pensaba mucho todo lo que tenía que ver con sus hijos. Y había tenido mucho tiempo para meditar esta decisión, por lo que lo único que podía hacer él era seguir los pasos que ella marcaba a su propio ritmo.

Pero mientras bajaba las escaleras, seguido por sus hijos, la expectativa de mirar dentro del corazón de su esposa no borraba el sentimiento de traición, que la idea de que le mantuviera esto oculto, le trajo.

Peeta entro directamente en la cocina para preparar el desayuno, despues de llamar a su ayudante para avisar de su ausencia. Mientras Hope fue a por los libros. Pee se sentó en silencio, tan solo mirando la espalda de su padre.

Conocía aquel silencio suyo, aquella mirada. Aunque no era del todo como la otra. Cuando era pequeño le pregunto a su madre, ella tan solo sonrió triste y le dijo que a veces los recuerdos eran dolorosos y que debía tener paciencia.

Hope entro también en silencio y se sentó junto a Pee, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer.

**-****PRIMERA PARTE: ****LOS TRIBUTOS.**_**_ **_La chica alzo la mirada estudiando a su padre, que casi ajeno a todo preparaba chocolate caliente, como si esta fuera una mañana normal.__ _**Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Prim, pero no encuentro más que la basta funda de lona del colchón. Seguro que ha tenido pesadillas y se ha metido en la cama de nuestra madre; claro que sí, porque es el día de la cosecha.** **Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, así que puedo verlas. Mi hermana pequeña, Prim, acurrucada a su lado, protegida por el cuerpo de mi madre, las dos con las mejillas pegadas. Mi madre parece más joven cuando duerme; agotada, aunque no tan machacada. La cara de Prim es tan fresca como una gota de agua, tan encantadora como la prímula que le da nombre. Mi madre también fue muy guapa hace tiempo, o eso me han dicho.**

Si, aquello era tan Katniss, que Peeta podía imaginarla allí junto a ellos. Y aunque se dio cuenta de que estaba allí con ellos, que aquellos libros contenían cuanto su esposa era y sentía, en la época que todo comenzó, aun no estaba del todo dispuesto a perdonarla.

**-Sobre las rodillas de Prim, para protegerla, está el gato más feo del mundo_ **Peeta no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Si aquel había sido un gato muy feo, pero hasta Katniss le cogió cariño**. **Pee le imito con disimulo, mientras que comenzaba a comer unas rosquillas.**_ hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos del color de un calabacín podrido. **

**-**¿De verdad?_ El niño no pudo evitar la pregunta, el gato de su tía había fallecido antes de que él naciera. Su padre tan solo asintió evitando retrasar la lectura.

**-Prim le puso **_**Buttercup **_**porque, según ella, su pelaje amarillo embarrado tenía el mismo tono de aquella flor, el ranúnculo. El gato me odia o, al menos, no confía en mí. Aunque han pasado ya algunos años, creo que todavía recuerda que intenté ahogarlo en un cubo cuando Prim lo trajo a casa; era un gatito escuálido, con la tripa hinchada por las lombrices y lleno de pulgas. Lo último que yo necesitaba era otra boca que alimentar, pero mi hermana me suplicó mucho, e incluso lloró para que le dejase quedárselo. Al final la cosa salió bien: mi madre le libró de los parásitos, y ahora es un cazador de ratones nato; a veces, hasta caza alguna rata. Como de vez en cuando le echo las entrañas de las presas, ha dejado de bufarme. Entrañas y nada de bufidos: no habrá más cariño que ése entre nosotros.**

-Valla mamá era dura. Pobre gatito._ Bromeo Hope, sin darse cuenta que en el primer renglón ya estaba juzgando a su madre. Lo primero que ella les pidió que no hicieran.

Peeta tuvo que sujetarse al borde de la encimera, donde terminaba de prepararse un café. Su madre podría ser mucho más dura. Y en breve ambos sabrían todo lo que ocurrió.

En breve, sus inocentes hijos se verían expuestos a sus pesadillas. Pero tenía que seguir confiando en la elección de Katniss como siempre había hecho.

**- Me bajo de la cama y me pongo las botas de cazar; la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado a mis pies. Me pongo también los pantalones y una camisa, meto mi larga trenza oscura en una gorra y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que sirve para protegerlo de ratas y gatos hambrientos, encuentro un perfecto quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca. Es un regalo de Prim para el día de la cosecha; cuando salgo me lo meto con cuidado en el bolsillo. **

-¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tenían que proteger la comida de las ratas?_ Hope pregunto incrédula, tenía amigas en lo que se consideraba la zona pobre de la ciudad. Y no quería pensar que ellas estuvieran pasando por algo así.

-Si, en la veta sí. Y en aquel entonces. Ahora las cosas han cambiado.

Y pensó en como las cosas habían cambiado y el precio que todos habían tenido que pagar por ello, mientras daba un sorbo a su café, evitando que sus hijos hicieran más preguntas.

**- Nuestra parte del Distrito 12, a la que solemos llamar la Veta, está siempre llena a estas horas de mineros del carbón que se dirigen al turno de mañana. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya ni siquiera intentan limpiarse el polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos. Sin embargo, hoy las calles manchadas de carboncillo están vacías y las contraventanas de las achaparradas casas grises permanecen cerradas. La cosecha no empieza hasta las dos, así que todos prefieren dormir hasta entonces... si pueden. **

Hope leía de manera tranquila y pausada, eso junto a lo parecida que se había vuelto su voz a la de su madre, lograban devolver a Peeta a aquellos años en los que solo tres cosas llenaban su mente. La panadería, el colegio y Katniss Everdeen. Y no precisamente en ese orden.

**-Nuestra casa está casi al final de la Veta, sólo tengo que dejar atrás unas cuantas puertas para llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman la Pradera. Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques y, de hecho, lo que rodea todo el Distrito 12, es una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino. En teoría, se supone que está electrificada las veinticuatro horas.**

**-**La idea de estar tan atrapada siempre me ha dado miedo. Cuando nos lo explicaron en el colegio no entendí como mamá o tú, podíais aguantarlo.

Peeta sonrió con picardía ante el comentario de su hija.

-Yo nunca me lo planteé cielo, y bueno, tu madre nunca se dejo atrapar.

-Entonces cómo…

Peeta corto la pregunta que su hijo estuviera por hacerle.

-¿No os pidió mamá que tuvierais paciencia?_ Les regaño en broma, sabiendo que pronto no podría hacerlo. Avergonzados ambos asintieron y Hope continuo con la lectura, después de beber un poco más de chocolate.

**-Para disuadir a los depredadores que viven en los bosques y antes recorrían nuestras calles, jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos. En realidad, como, con suerte, sólo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no suele ser peligroso tocarla. Aun así, siempre me tomo un instante para escuchar con atención, por si oigo el zumbido que indica que la valla está cargada. En este momento está tan silenciosa como una piedra. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años. La alambrada tiene otros puntos débiles, pero éste está tan cerca de casa que casi siempre entro en el bosque por aquí. **

-Vale eso lo explica._ Pee se respondió a sí mismo y sin añadir nada más dejo a su hermana continuar.

**-En cuanto estoy entre los árboles, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco. Esté o no electrificada, la alambrada ha conseguido mantener a los devoradores de hombres fuera del Distrito 12. Dentro de los bosques, los animales deambulan a sus anchas y existen otros peligros, como las serpientes venenosas, los animales rabiosos y la falta de senderos que seguir. Pero también hay comida, si sabes cómo encontrarla. Mi padre lo sabía y me había enseñado unas cuantas cosas antes de volar en pedazos en la explosión de una mina. **

**-**¿El papá de mamá murió en la antigua mina?

-Pee si me sigues interrumpiendo a cada par de frases no acabamos.

-Pero es que pensé que paso en la guerra como los papás de papá.

-Bueno pues pone que no que, fue antes en…

-Parar_ Peeta detuvo la discusión con el tono amable y paciente tan habitual en él._ Hagamos un trato. Tras cada párrafo si alguno tenéis alguna duda yo la responderé, si no es algo que crea que vuestra madre ha escrito más adelante. A cambio ninguno interrumpirá la lectura. ¿Hay trato?

-Claro, haber si este la cumple._ Hope miro frustrada a su hermano.

-Lo intentare.

-Muy bien, ahora déjame leer a mi cielo, termina tú de desayunar.

**-No quedó nada de él que pudiéramos enterrar. Yo tenía once años; cinco años después, muchas noches me sigo despertando gritándole que corra. **

Peeta siempre había sabido que la muerte de su padre había afectado muy profundamente a Katniss, pero no tanto como para que las pesadillas la persiguieran desde los 11 años.

Pero dado que sus niños estaban intentando mantener su trato, no sería él quien lo rompiera tan pronto.

**-Aunque entrar en los bosques es ilegal y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas. El problema es que hay pocos lo bastante valientes para aventurarse armados con un cuchillo. Mi arco es una rareza que fabricó mi padre, junto con otros similares que guardo bien escondidos en el bosque, envueltos con cuidado en fundas impermeables. Mi padre podría haber ganado bastante dinero vendiéndolos, pero, de haberlo descubierto los funcionarios del Gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión. Casi todos los agentes de la paz hacen la vista gorda con los pocos que cazamos, ya que están tan necesitados de carne fresca como los demás. De hecho, están entre nuestros mejores clientes. Sin embargo, nunca permitirían que alguien armase a la Veta. **

Peeta levanto la mirada del libro para saber si tenían preguntas.

-¿Cuál era el castigo por cazar?

-La muerte, ¿no es obvio?

Hope se gano una mirada de advertencia de su padre, Pee podía hacer preguntas obvias, pero tenía que recordar que tan solo era un niño de 12 años. Él no había crecido con la violencia o la crudeza del antiguo distrito 12. Tan solo tiene como referencia lo poco que les contaban en la escuela.

**-En otoño, unas cuantas almas valientes se internan en los bosques para recoger manzanas, aunque sin perder de vista la Pradera, siempre lo bastante cerca para volver corriendo a la seguridad del Distrito 12 si surgen problemas. **

**-El Distrito 12, donde puedes morirte de hambre sin poner en peligro tu seguridad_ murmuro; después miro a mi alrededor rápidamente porque, incluso aquí, en medio de ninguna parte, me preocupa que alguien me escuche. **

-Eso tiene gracia, creo. De una forma retorcida._ La sonrisa de la chica era tímida, pero contagiosa y ambos la imitaron.

**-Cuando era más joven, mataba a mi madre del susto con las cosas que decía sobre el Distrito 12 y la gente que gobierna nuestro país, Panem, desde esa lejana ciudad llamada el Capitolio. Al final comprendí que aquello sólo podía causarnos más problemas, así que aprendí a morderme la lengua y ponerme una máscara de indiferencia para que nadie pudiese averiguar lo que estaba pensando. Trabajo en silencio en clase; hago comentarios educados y superficiales en el mercado público; y me limito a las conversaciones comerciales en el Quemador, que es el mercado negro donde gano casi todo mi dinero. Incluso en casa, donde soy menos simpática, evito entrar en temas espinosos, como la cosecha, los racionamientos de comida o los Juegos del Hambre. Quizás a Prim se le ocurriera repetir mis palabras y ¿qué sería de nosotras entonces? **

Afortunadamente ninguno tuvo dudas con aquel párrafo y Peeta pudo continuar sin interrupciones.

**-En los bosques me espera la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma: Gale. Noto que se me relajan los músculos de la cara, que se me acelera el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle. Un matorral de arbustos de bayas lo protege de ojos curiosos. Verlo allí, esperándome, me hace sonreír; nunca sonrío, salvo en los bosques.**

Peeta se detuvo ante lo que lee, siempre supo que Gale era importante para su esposa, su gran amigo y su único apoyo por aquel entonces, pero no imagino que hablara de él desde el principio. Y menos que lo hiciera en aquellos términos sabiendo que él lo leería**.**

-¿Gale?_ A Hope el nombre le sonaba vagamente, de sus lecciones escolares sobre la guerra que les devolvió la libertad, pero no podía ubicarle un rostro.

Peeta miro a sus hijos, ellos siempre habían evitado hablar de Gale y la historia que unía a su madre y su mejor amigo.

-Un amigo de la infancia._ La mentira salió con tanta facilidad de sus labios, que hasta a él le sorprendió. ¿O es qué en el fondo siempre quiso que Gale no fuera más que un amigo de la infancia para Katniss.

**-Hola, Catnip ****-****me saluda Gale. **

**En realidad me llamo Katniss, como la flor acuática a la que llaman saeta, pero, cuando se lo dije por primera vez, mi voz no era más que un susurro, así que creyó que le decía Catnip, la menta de gato. Después, cuando un lince loco empezó a seguirme por los bosques en busca de sobras, se convirtió en mi nombre oficial. Al final tuve que matar al lince porque asustaba a las presas, aunque era tan buena compañía que casi me dio pena. Por otro lado, me pagaron bien por su piel. **

-¿A mamá no le gustaban los animales?_ Pee había heredado su amor por los animales de su tía Prim.

-Algo me dice, enano, que no podía permitirse ese lujo.

-Así es, continuemos chicos.

**-Mira lo que he cazado. **

**Gale sostiene en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, y yo me río. Es pan de verdad, de panadería, y no las barras planas y densas que hacemos con nuestras raciones de cereales. Lo cojo, saco la flecha y me llevo el agujero de la corteza a la nariz para aspirar una fragancia que me hace la boca agua. El pan bueno como éste es para ocasiones especiales. **

**-**¿De la panadería de que tenía tu familia papá?

Recordar aquello le trajo los recuerdos de las muchas horas que paso en aquel lugar junto a su padre. Y respondió con nostalgia a su hijo.

-Sí, era nuestra panadería. Nada impedía que el pan saliera de los hornos como cada mañana, ni siquiera la cosecha._ Tan solo el bombardeo que los atrapo y calcino cada rincón del distrito.

Pensó con tristeza, en la venganza del Capitolio, en respuesta a lo que sucedió tras el vasallaje de los 25. Y que marco el inicio inevitable de la guerra.

Pero decidió continuar con la lectura antes de que los recuerdos lo llevasen por un camino de imágenes demasiado brillantes para ser reales, al recordar también que fue la flecha de Katniss la que comenzó la lucha.

**-Ummm, todavía está caliente_ digo. Debe de haber ido a la panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa_ .¿Qué te ha costado?**

**-Sólo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte. **

**-****Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no?_ comento, sin molestarme en poner los ojos en blanco****_****. Prim nos ha dejado un queso _digo, sacándolo. **

**-****-Gracias, Prim _ exclama Gale, alegrándose con el regalo_ . Nos daremos un verdadero festín._ De repente, se pone a imitar el acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Effie Trinket, la mujer optimista hasta la demencia que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha_. ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ****_****Recoge unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean****_****. Y que la suerte... ****_****empieza, lanzándome una mora. La cojo con la boca y rompo la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto me estalla en la lengua. _¡... esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! ****_****concluyo, con el mismo brío. **

-Valla no sabían que se burlarán así de los juegos, teniendo en cuenta que se jugaban la vida._ Hope parecía molesta con la actitud tan despreocupada de su madre y su amigo. Hasta donde ella sabía casi ningún niño del 12 volvía con vida de los juegos del hambre.

Peeta con calma continuo el siguiente párrafo para que su hija entendiera el por qué.

**-Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. **

**-**Hope mamá nos pidió que no la juzgáramos hasta leerlo todo.

Su rostro se encendió de rojo por la vergüenza de que su hermano pequeño la regañara y encima tuviera tanta razón al hacerlo.

-Lo siento, es que no lo entendía. Y en clase nos ponen tantos videos de viejos juegos, donde solo se ven a jóvenes matándose entre sí.

-Simplemente intenta imaginar cómo fue para ella.

A Peeta le llego la idea como un relámpago, ellos tenían que entender todo tal y como Katniss lo vivió. Por eso los dejo solos.

Para evitar aclarar sus dudas antes de que ella misma las entendería en las novelas que escribió. Igual a como sucedió para Katniss la chica de 16 años a la que tanto cambio una simple papeleta.

A la chica callada y tímida, pero también la valiente y sacrificada.

A la que se arrojo a una muerte casi segura para salvar a su hermana pequeña.

-Eh, chicos, he cambiado de idea, no responderé a las preguntas que tengáis, debéis ir viviéndolo todo justo como lo ha escrito vuestra madre.

-¿Qué?_ Ambos preguntaron atónitos por la decisión de su padre._ Dijiste que lo harías._ Hope le acuso molesta por el cambio en el trato.

-Los tres tenemos que vivir la historia tal y como la vivió vuestra, sino esto no sería más que otra lección de clase. Y aunque yo tengo cierta ventaja al ser también mi pasado, vosotros tenéis la oportunidad de ir descubriéndolo todo junto a ella.

-¿Tenemos elección?_ Pregunto Pee, cortando lo que su hermana fuera a decir, a pesar de ser el benjamín de la familia a veces conocía a su padre, mejor que Hope.

Peeta miro serio y decidido a sus hijos al responderle un escueto no.

**-Además, el acento del Capitolio es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él. **

**Observo a Gale sacar el cuchillo y cortar el pan; podría ser mi hermano: pelo negro liso, piel aceitunada, incluso tenemos los mismos ojos grises. Pero no somos familia, al menos, no cercana. Casi todos los que trabajan en las minas tienen un aspecto similar, como nosotros.**

**Por eso mi madre y Prim, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, siempre parecen fuera de lugar; porque lo están. Mis abuelos maternos formaban parte de la pequeña clase de comerciantes que sirve a los funcionarios, los agentes de la paz y algún que otro cliente de la Veta. Tenían una botica en la parte más elegante del Distrito 12; como casi nadie puede permitirse pagar un médico, los boticarios son nuestros sanadores. Mi padre conoció a mi madre gracias a que, cuando iba de caza, a veces recogía hierbas medicinales y se las vendía a la botica para que fabricaran sus remedios. Mi madre tuvo que enamorarse de verdad para abandonar su hogar y meterse en la Veta. Es lo que intento recordar cuando sólo veo en ella a una mujer que se quedó sentada, vacía e inaccesible mientras sus hijas se convertían en piel y huesos. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincera, no soy de las que perdonan. **

-Pero a mí me perdono cuando destroce la planta del jardín, ¿verdad? Lloro mucho, pero me perdono.

Peeta tuvo que apiadarse de su hijo, al ver la preocupación en sus dulces ojos grises.

-Claro que te perdonó. Tenéis que entender algo, ella no es la misma. La chica de 16 años que decía no ser de las que perdonan, cambió y mucho. Gracias, en gran medida a ser madre.

-Lo que yo veo es que quería mucho a la tía Prim.

-Muchísimo y pronto lo veréis. Recuerda que llevas su nombre.

-No me lo recuerdes, soy la única chica de la escuela que lleva un nombre compuesto tan raro y largo. Primrose Hope Mellark Everdeen.

-Primrose, por qué su hermana era lo más querido y sagrado para tu madre. Un lugar que tu ocupaste en su corazón en cuanto supo que te llevaba en su vientre. Y Hope por que eras la esperanza que ambos necesitábamos para continuar. La esperanza de que las cosas realmente habían cambiado.

Hope ya conocía esa historia pero seguía subestimando lo que esos dos nombres significaban para sus padres.

-Bien continuemos.

**-Gale unta el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas de pan y coloca con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras yo recojo bayas de los arbustos. Nos acomodamos en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie puede vernos, aunque tenemos una vista muy clara del valle, que está rebosante de vida estival: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol. El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las vallas nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Gale para cazar la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.**

**-****-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo ****-****-dijo Gale en voz baja.**

**-****-¿El qué?**

**-****-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo. ****-****-No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda****-****-. Si no tuviésemos tantos niños ****-****-añadió él rápidamente. **

-Valla esto nunca me lo conto._ Peeta hablo casi sin darse cuenta.

Pero era cierto, Katniss nunca le había hablado de aquella oferta.

Y se pregunto como de diferente sería todo si en aquel instante ella hubiera huido con Gale del distrito.

Sin más continuo con la lectura antes de sus hijos se unieran a una nueva charla.

**-No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Gale y su hermana, y Prim. Nuestras madres también podrían entrar en el lote, porque ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién alimentaría esas bocas que siempre piden más? Aunque los dos cazamos todos los días, alguna vez tenemos que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que hay noches en las que nos vamos a la cama con los estómagos vacíos. **

-Valla eso tuvo que ser duro._ Hope hizo el comentario sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Al notar las miradas de su padre y su hermano se arrepintió._ Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno ella tenía mi edad, ¿no? Y parece tan adulta, con tantas obligaciones a sus espaldas. Yo nunca me he ido a la cama sin cenar. Y no sé si entiendo por lo que paso.

**-No quiero tener hijos ****-****-digo.**

**-****-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.**

**-****-Pero vives aquí ****-****-le recuerdo, irritada.**

**-****-Olvídalo. **

-¿Mamá no nos quería?_ La dulce voz de Pee detuvo la lectura, el chiquillo no entendía las palabras de su madre adolescente.

-Tenía miedo, aunque supongo que Katniss lo explicara más adelante.

-¿Miedo a qué?

-La cosecha Pee. Todos tenían miedo a escuchar el nombre de sus hijos el día de la cosecha.

**La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Prim, que es la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? Y Gale está completamente dedicado a su familia. Si no podemos irnos, ¿por qué molestarnos en hablar de eso? Y, aunque lo hiciéramos..., aunque lo hiciéramos..., ¿de dónde ha salido lo de tener hijos? Entre Gale y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico. Cuando nos conocimos, yo era una niña flacucha de doce años y, aunque él sólo era dos años mayor, ya parecía un hombre. Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente. **

**Además, si quiere hijos, Gale no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza.**

"Pero eso cambiara en un par de años." El pensamiento de Peeta le sorprendió, Todo cambió en un par de años.

**-****-¿Qué quieres hacer? ****-****-le pregunto, ya que podemos cazar, pescar o recolectar.**

**-****-Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.**

**La cena. Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarán las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinan. **

**Nos va bien; los depredadores no nos hacen caso, porque hoy hay presas más fáciles y sabrosas. A última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas. Descubrí el fresal hace unos años y a Gale se le ocurrió la idea de rodearlo de redes para evitar que se acercasen los animales. **

-Si Gale siempre fue muy listo.

-¿Tú le conocías?_ Pee quiso saber más por ese amigo de su madre. Y averiguar también por qué se habían separado.

Sabiendo que si hubiera muerto en la guerra o el genocidio del 12 sus padres lo habrían mencionado antes.

-Por aquel entonces no personalmente, pero era una escuela pequeña y como dice aquí, solo nos separaban un par de cursos, así que si había oído hablar de él.

**De camino a casa pasamos por el Quemador, el mercado negro que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón. Cuando descubrieron un sistema más eficaz que transportaba el carbón directamente de las minas a los trenes, el Quemador fue quedándose con el espacio. Casi todos los negocios están cerrados a estas horas en un día de cosecha, aunque el mercado negro sigue bastante concurrido. Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Sae la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. Puede que nos hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero nos esforzamos por mantener una buena relación con Sae, ya que es la única que siempre está dispuesta a comprar carne de perro salvaje. A pesar de que no los cazamos a propósito, si nos atacan y matamos un par, bueno, la carne es la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», dice Sae la Grasienta, guiñando un ojo. En la Veta, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que van al Quemador pueden permitirse ser un poquito más exigentes. **

-¿Carne de perro salvaje?_ la voz de Hope era de horror ante aquella idea.

Peeta tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse, o chivarse de que ella sin saberlo, había comido en más de una ocasión esa carne, cuando por accidente Katniss los abatía. Su esposa no había dejado la caza, aunque con los años y sus hijos, si se había visto obligada a bajar el ritmo de las expediciones.

-Bueno como dice mamá "la carne es carne"_ Pee se rio de su hermana mientras la mortificaba.

**-Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio. La hija del alcalde, Madge, nos abre la puerta; está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde, es una esnob, pero no, sólo es reservada, igual que yo. Como ninguna de las dos tiene un grupo de amigos, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacen grupos para las actividades deportivas... Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos.**

**-**Valla ya entonces era antisocial._ Hope era quien más dificultades tenia con Katniss, tal vez debido a la edad. O por lo controladora y sobreprotectora que Katniss era con sus hijos.

Peeta sabía que ambas se querían y mucho, pero parecerse tanto solo agravaba la discordia entre ambas.

-¿Hope en que habíamos quedado?

-En no juzgar a nadie antes de que acabar los diario. Lo siento papá.

**-Hoy ha cambiado su soso uniforme del colegio por un caro vestido blanco, y lleva el pelo rubio recogido con un lazo rosa; la ropa de la cosecha. **

**-****-Bonito vestido ****-****-dice Gale. **

**Madge lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, el vestido es bonito, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. Aprieta los labios y sonríe. **

**-****-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?**

**Ahora es Gale el que está desconcertado: ¿lo dice en serio o está tomándole el pelo? Yo creo que es lo segundo. **

**-****-Tú no irás al Capitolio ****-****-responde Gale con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que lleva en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses****-****-. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años. **

**-****-No es culpa suya ****-****-intervengo.**

**-****-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son ****–****apostilla Gale. **

**-****-Buena suerte, Katniss ****-****-dice Madge, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndome el dinero de las fresas en la mano. **

**-****-Lo mismo digo ****-****-respondo, y se cierra la puerta. **

**-**No lo entiendo._ Pee interrumpió a su padre, alzando el cuerpo que había dejado recostado sobre la mesa, para escuchar con más comodidad.

-Si yo tampoco comprendo bien esa parte de las inscripciones. Por qué esa chica con 16 solo tiene 5 y Gale tenía 6 a los 12.

-Eran pobres y compraban alimentos a cambio de sus nombres tuvieran más posibilidades de salir.

Peeta creyó que aquella simple respuesta les bastaría para entenderlo, pero sus hijos se miraron aun confusos.

-Supongo que ella lo aclarara pronto, continuemos.

**-Caminamos en silencio hacia la Veta. No me gusta que Gale la haya tomado con Madge, pero tiene razón, por supuesto: el sistema de la cosecha es injusto y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible para la cosecha cuando cumples los doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo.**

**A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegas a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad, y tu nombre entra en la urna siete veces. El sistema incluye a todos los ciudadanos de los doce distritos de Panem.**

**-**Hasta ahí lo que nos cuentan en clase._ Pee asintió a las palabras de su hermana mayor. Pero su padre prefirió continuar leyendo.

**-Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasaba a nosotras. Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia, motivo por el que, cuando yo tenía doce años, mi nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo. Una porque era lo mínimo, y tres veces más por las teselas para conseguir cereales y aceite para Prim, mi madre y yo. De hecho, he tenido que hacer lo mismo todos los años, y las inscripciones en el sorteo son acumulativas. Por eso, ahora, a los dieciséis años, mi nombre entrará veinte veces en el sorteo de la cosecha. Gale, que tiene dieciocho y lleva siete años ayudando o alimentando el solo a una familia de cinco, tendrá cuarenta y dos papeletas. **

**-**Eso es…_ El pequeño de la familia no logro encontrar un adjetivo en su cabecita que describiese aquella idea.

-Una barbaridad. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí cielo. Así eran cómo funcionaban antes las cosas. Pero lo cierto es que solo se necesitaba una papeleta. Nada más que una.

Hope comprendió el tono triste con el que su padre termino de hablar y prefirió esperar para preguntarle por él. O para saber como de mal terminaron por ponerse las cosas antes de que todo cambiara.

Una historia que se le tornaba larga y dolorosa, por qué sino su madre iba a necesitar tres diarios para contarla.

**-No cuesta entender por qué se enciende con Madge, que nunca ha corrido el peligro de necesitar una tesela. Las probabilidades de que el nombre de la chica salga elegido son muy reducidas si se comparan con las de los que vivimos en la Veta. No es imposible, pero sí poco probable y, aunque las reglas las estableció el Capitolio y no los distritos ni, sin duda, la familia de Madge, es difícil no sentir resentimiento hacia los que no tienen que pedir teselas.**

**Gale es consciente de que su rabia no debería ir contra Madge. **

**Algunas veces, cuando estamos en lo más profundo del bosque, lo he oído despotricar contra las teselas, diciendo que no son más que otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria en nuestro distrito, una forma de sembrar el odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos de la Veta y los que no suelen tener problemas de comida, y, así, asegurarse de que nunca confiemos los unos en los otros. «Al Capitolio le viene bien que estemos divididos», me diría, si no hubiese nadie más que yo escuchándolo, si no fuese día de cosecha, si una chica con un alfiler de oro y sin teselas no hubiese hecho lo que seguramente ella consideraba un comentario inofensivo.**

**Mientras caminamos, lo miro a la cara, todavía ardiendo debajo de su expresión glacial; su ira me parece inútil, aunque no se lo digo. No es que no esté de acuerdo con él, porque lo estoy, pero ¿de qué sirve despotricar contra el Capitolio en medio del bosque? No cambia nada, no hace que la situación sea más justa y no nos llena el estómago. De hecho, asusta a las posibles presas. Sin embargo, lo dejo gritar; mejor hacerlo en el bosque que en el distrito.**

**Gale y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno. **

**-****-Nos vemos en la plaza ****-****-le digo.**

**-****-Ponte algo bonito ****-****-me responde, sin humor.**

-Valla el amigo de mamá era todo un revolucionario.

-Si yo te contara…_ La sonrisa picara y traviesa de Peeta ilumino su rostro sin que este se diera cuenta al recordar a Gale durante la guerra. Y sus conversaciones.

-Creí que no lo conocías.

-Coincidimos un par de años después Hope. Y Pee, revolucionario, se queda corto para describir a Gale.

**-En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermana preparadas para salir. Mi madre lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de boticaria y Prim viste mi primer traje de cosecha: una falda y una blusa con volantes. A ella le queda un poco grande, pero mi madre se lo ha sujetado con alfileres; aun así, la blusa se le sale de la falda por la parte de atrás.**

**Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de los bosques, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Veo, sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego. **

**-****-¿Estás segura? ****-****-le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda.**

**Antes estaba tan enfadada con ella que no le dejaba hacer nada por mí. Sin embargo, se trata de algo especial, porque le da mucho valor a la ropa de su pasado.**

**-****-Claro que sí, y también me gustaría recogerte el pelo ****–****me responde. Le dejo secármelo, trenzarlo y colocármelo sobre la cabeza. Apenas me reconozco en el espejo agrietado que tenemos apoyado en la pared.**

**-****-Estás muy guapa ****-****-dice Prim, en un susurro.**

**-****-Y no me parezco en nada a mí ****-****-respondo.**

**-**Aun puedo recordarla, si que estaba muy hermosa aquel día._ La imagen se coló en la memoria de Peeta. Como desde la lejanía aquella chica le alegraba cada uno de sus días, tan solo necesitaba verla para sentirse bien.

Casi 4 décadas después sigue necesitando ver a su amor, cada mañana, para poder conciliar la tranquilidad que Snow casi les robo.

**-La abrazo, porque sé que las horas que nos esperan serán terribles para ella. Es su primera cosecha, aunque está lo más segura posible, ya que su nombre sólo ha entrado una vez en la urna; no le he dejado pedir ninguna tesela. Sin embargo, está preocupada por mí, le preocupa que ocurra lo inimaginable.**

**Protejo a Prim de todas las formas que me es posible, pero nada puedo hacer contra la cosecha. La angustia que noto en el pecho siempre que mi hermana sufre, amenaza con asomar a la superficie. Me doy cuenta de que se le ha salido de nuevo la blusa por detrás y me obligo a mantener la calma.**

**-****-Arréglate la cola, patito ****-****-le digo, poniéndole de nuevo la blusa en su sitio.**

**-****-Cuac ****-****-responde Prim, soltando una risita. **

**-****-Eso lo serás tú ****-****-añado, riéndome también; ella es la única que puede hacerme reír así****-****-. Vamos, a comer ****-****-digo, dándole un besito rápido en la cabeza.**

-Si mamá quería mucho a su hermana. Suena más a una madre que a una hermana mayor.

-Prácticamente la crío desde la muerte de su padre. Por eso es tan maternal con ella._ La voz de Peeta aunque tan tierna como siempre parecía algo distante. Ninguno de los tres parecía querer darse cuenta del cambio.

**-Decidimos dejar para la cena el pescado y las verduras, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos la leche de la cabra de Prim, ****Lady, ****y nos comemos el pan basto que hacemos con el cereal de la tesela, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito.**

**A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel.**

**Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación.**

-Así es como es ahora.

-Bueno Pee, supongo que quisieron la mayor normalidad posible cuando reconstruyeron la ciudad._ Le respondió Hope.

-Pero si hubiese sido por mí, nada de lo reconstruido recordaría lo anterior. Lo mejor es empezar un nuevo camino sin recordar a cada instante tanto dolor sufrido.

Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con su hijo, Peeta se sintió orgulloso por la madurez que brotaba en él.

-Pero también olvidaríamos cosas importantes. Como por quienes luchábamos y a quienes perdimos. O las injusticias que jamás debemos repetir. Y aunque creo que en la escuela os muestran ese pasado demasiado pronto, estoy a favor de que se os eduque sobre lo que sucedía en aquel entonces.

-Ya pero coincido con Pee en algo, papá, el monumento de la plaza es muy bonito, pero solo tiene significado para vosotros, los que lo vivisteis. Yo hasta los 14 no fui consciente de lo que era en realidad. Hasta entonces solo era un monumento que veía cada día al ir a la escuela. Y eso a pesar de que hay 6 nombres de la familia grabados en el.

Peeta contuvo su genio, tal vez los chicos eran demasiados afortunados y por eso no entendía nada en absoluto de esa fortuna. Pero eso era por lo que habían luchado a fin de cuentas, ¿no? Para que las nuevas generaciones no conocieran jamás el miedo a ser elegido como sacrificios. O el hambre devorando sus entrañas hasta matarlos. O los latigazos rasgando la piel de sus espaldas…

Comenzaba a intuir que aquellos diarios eran más necesarios de lo que en un principio creyó, al menos con ellos, los chicos al fin comprenderían la suerte de nacer libres.

-Sigamos…

**-La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes, como Prim, detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Veta o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mañosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez? Podrían pegarme un tiro todos los días por dedicarme a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando me protegen; no todos pueden decir lo mismo.**

**En cualquier caso, Gale y yo estamos de acuerdo en que, si pudiéramos escoger entre morir de hambre y morir de un tiro en la cabeza, la bala sería mucho más rápida.**

-No me gusta ese pensamiento._ Pee de nuevo era quien más comprensivo se mostraba. Imaginando un mundo donde tienes que plantearte cual es la mejor manera de morir.

-A mí lo que me enerva es que apostarán con los chicos.

-Bueno al fin y al cabo eran juegos._ Pee molesto a su hermana, que estuvo tentada de darle una colleja por una gracia tan macabra. Pero su padre continuo la lectura sin darle más tiempo a pelearse.

**-La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.**

**Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Veta. Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Katniss Everdeen. **

**Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Undersee (el padre de Madge, un hombre alto de calva incipiente) y Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío.**

**Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre. **

Aquella era parte de la historia y lo primero que se les enseñaba a los chicos en la escuela, acerca de por qué comenzó todo, por lo que ninguno se vio surcado por las dudas y Peeta pudo continuar sin interrupciones. Con su voz suave y tersa, como si lo que les leía fuera cualquier otro cuento, como cuando eran pequeños.

**-Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.**

**Coger a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda el Capitolio que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: «Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y los sacrificamos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13». **

Una extraña mescla entre un bufido y un suspiro, se escapo de los labios de Hope ante las palabras de su madre. Pero no dijo nada más para mostrar la repulsa ante lo que se les hacía a los chicos.

**-Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchamos por no morir de hambre.**

**-****-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias****-****-recita el alcalde.**

**Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathy, un barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue zafarse.**

**-**¿El tío Haymitch?_ Peeta asintió a la pregunta de su hijo._ ¿Y qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba enfermo?

-Estaba borracho. Aunque nunca pensé que el tío bebiera tanto como para no ser consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Peeta prefirió dejar el tema para más adelante. Para sus pequeños Haymitch era el tío divertido que les concedía más de un capricho.

Aunque había disminuido la cantidad de alcohol que ingería cada día, sobre todo porque no podía conseguir más que para una botella al día, nunca dejaría del todo su adicción. Igual que Katniss nunca dejaría de cazar. O el mismo de hornear.

**-El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Effie Trinket.**

**La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:**

**-****-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! **

**-**Ya seguro, apostaría lo que fuera que para ella y toda la gente del Capitolio no era más un espectáculo.

La frase de Hope hizo pensar a Peeta en la verdad de sus palabras, pero también es cierto que la verdad no era siempre tan simple.

**-Seguro que su pelo rosa es una peluca, porque tiene los rizos algo torcidos después de su encuentro con Haymitch. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país.**

**Localizo a Gale entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos estaba resultando un poquito divertida. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Gale y en las cuarenta y dos veces que aparece su nombre en esa gran bola de cristal, y en cómo la suerte no está siempre de su parte, sobre todo comparado con muchos de los chicos. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.**

**«No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas», desearía poder decirle.**

**Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo…**

-Pero fue ella…_ Pee interrumpió a su padre con su vocecita inundada en la pena de saber a su madre obligada a competir hasta la muerte con otros chicos de su edad._ Todos sabemos que ella fue elegida ese año.

Peeta prefirió guardar silencio ante lo que su esposa estaba a punto de hacer.

**-Que no sea yo, que no sea yo.**

**Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo. **

**Es Primrose Everdeen.**

-¡!Que!¡_ Ambos gritaron la pregunta igual de sorprendidos y confusos. Todo lo que sabían de los juegos de aquel año era que su madre por sus acciones en ellos inicio un movimiento que dio paso a la revolución de los distritos. ¿Y ahora resultaba que ella no fue la elegida?

**-**Eso no puede ser…_ Pee se veía molesto, de pie mirando el libro. Era como si su madre le mintiera a través de aquellas páginas.

-Queréis calmaros y dejarme leer… Prometisteis ser pacientes, ¿no?

-Pero…_ Hope se lo pensó mejor cuando vio que su padre se levantaba con los libros en sus manos.

Pero Peeta no tenía intención de dejar la lectura, tan solo se dirigió al salón donde poder leer con más comodidad.

Sus hijos se miraron incrédulos hasta que lo escucharon llamarles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Peeta se sentó en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, con la espalda recargada en el viejo sofá. Sus hijos lo imitaron sentándose a su lado.

-¿Papá puedo leer yo?_ Pee se lo pidió extendiendo, hacia el diario abierto las manos. Era el único que aún no había leído.

**-Una vez estaba escondida en la rama de un árbol, esperando inmóvil a que apareciese una presa, cuando me quedé dormida y caí al suelo de espaldas desde una altura de tres metros. Fue como si el impacto me dejase sin una chispa de aire en los pulmones, y allí me quedé, luchando por inspirar, por espirar, por lo que fuera.**

**Así me siento ahora. Intento recordar cómo respirar, no puedo hablar y estoy completamente aturdida, mientras el nombre me rebota en las paredes del cráneo. Alguien me coge del brazo, un chico de la Veta, y creo que quizá haya empezado a caerme y él me haya sujetado.**

-Debió ser un golpe muy duro para mamá._ Pee paró de leer.

-Pues sí. Ella ya lo dijo, cuando Gale le ofrece huir, era la única persona a la que estaba segura de querer.

Sin más comentarios el chico continuo con voz suave, pero sumamente triste, seguramente imaginando como fue para su madre aquel instante.

**-Tiene que haber un error, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Prim sólo tenía un boleto entre miles! Sus posibilidades de salir elegida eran tan remotas que ni siquiera me había molestado en preocuparme por ella. ¿Acaso no había hecho todo lo posible? ¿No había cogido yo las teselas y le había impedido hacer lo mismo? Una sola papeleta, una entre miles. La suerte estaba de su parte, del todo, pero no había servido de nada.**

**En algún punto lejano, oigo a la multitud murmurar con tristeza, como hace siempre que sale elegido un chico de doce años; a nadie le parece justo. Entonces la veo, con la cara pálida, dando pasitos hacia el escenario, pasando a mi lado, y veo que la blusa se le ha vuelto a salir de la falda por detrás. Es ese detalle, la blusa que forma una colita de pato, lo que me hace volver a la realidad.**

**-****-¡Prim! ****-****-El grito estrangulado me sale de la garganta y los músculos vuelven a reaccionar****-****-. ¡Prim!**

Pee continuo leyendo sin darse cuenta de que lagrimas silenciosas se escapaban de sus ojos ante tanto dolor. No lo noto hasta que el papel se humedeció debajo de la primera, al caer.

Su padre intento coger el libro de entre sus manos, pero el chico lo protegió en su pecho, mientras que con la otra secaba sus ojos.

Si su madre pudo vivirlo, él podría leerlo.

Peeta se lo consintió, porque sabía que llegaría un punto en la lectura, en el que ninguno de sus hijos podría continuar haciéndose los valientes.

**-No me hace falta apartar a la gente, porque los otros chicos me abren paso de inmediato y crean un pasillo directo al escenario._ **La voz del pequeño Mellark sigue teniendo un leve rastro de congoja, pero al menos ha logrado detener el llanto._ **Llego a ella justo cuando está a punto de subir los escalones y la empujo detrás de mí.**

**-****-¡Me presento voluntaria! ****-****-grito, con voz ahogada****-****-. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!**

-Eso explica por qué es mamá y no la tía Prim quien fue._ Aunque a Hope no le gustaban las obviedades, supo cuanto necesitaba su hermanito una pausa.

**-En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El Distrito 12 no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas, y el protocolo está un poco oxidado. La regla es que, cuando se saca el nombre de un tributo de la bola, otro chico en edad elegible, si se trata de un chico, u otra chica, si se trata de una chica, puede ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar. En algunos distritos en los que ganar la cosecha se considera un gran honor y la gente está deseando arriesgar la vida, presentarse voluntario es complicado. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12, donde la palabra ****tributo ****y la palabra ****cadáver ****son prácticamente sinónimas, los voluntarios han desaparecido casi por completo.**

**-**Excepto ese año que ganaron los dos._ Bromea algo más alegre Pee. Logrando arrancar una sonrisa suave a su hermana y su padre.

**-****-¡Espléndido! ****-****-exclama Effie Trinket****-****-. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... ****-****-deja la frase en el aire, insegura.**

**-****-¿Qué más da? ****-****-interviene el alcalde. Está mirándome con expresión de dolor. Aunque, en realidad, no me conoce, hay un pequeño punto de contacto: soy la chica que le lleva las fresas; la chica con la que puede que su hija haya hablado alguna que otra vez; la chica que, hace cinco años, abrazada a su madre y a su hermana pequeña, recibió de sus manos la medalla al valor. Una medalla por su padre, vaporizado en las minas. ¿Se acordará?****-****-. ¿Qué más da? ****-****-repite, en tono brusco****-****-. Deja que suba.**

**Prim está gritando como una histérica detrás de mí, me rodea con sus delgados bracitos como si fuese un torno.**

**-****-¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!**

**-****-Prim, suéltame ****-****-digo con dureza, porque la situación me altera y no quiero llorar. Cuando emitan la repetición de la cosecha esta noche, todos tomarán nota de mis lágrimas y me marcarán como un objetivo fácil. Una enclenque. No les daré esa satisfacción****-****-. ¡Suéltame!**

-Siempre supe que aquella fallada de indiferencia era falsa.

-Suena como si no hablarais mucho de los juegos.

-Bueno Hope, pronto sabrás por qué ni a tú madre ni a mí nos gusta pensar en ellos.

Aquello era otra mentira a medias. Peeta sentía que hablando se curaban mejor las heridas de los juegos, pero era casi imposible hacer hablar a Katniss, por eso le sorprendieron tanto estos diarios.

**-Noto que alguien tira de ella por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Gale, que levanta a Prim del suelo, mientras ella forcejea en el aire.**

**-****-Arriba, Catnip ****-****-me dice, intentando que no le falle la voz; después se lleva a Prim con mi madre. Yo me armo de valor y subo los escalones.**

Gale otra vez, Peeta casi había olvidado que fue él quien se armo de valor para llevarse a la niña y animar a su esposa. Y el intenso malestar que sintió consigo mismo al no haberlo hecho él.

**-****-¡Bueno, bravo! ****-****-exclama Effie Trinket, llena de entusiasmo****-****-. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! ****-****-Está encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito****-****-. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-****-Katniss Everdeen ****-****-respondo, después de tragar saliva.**

**-****-Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! ****-****-canturrea Effie Trinket.**

-No puedo con ella. Para esa mujer todo es un estúpido juego…_ Hope no termino la frase, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía por aquella mujer que lo frivolizaba absolutamente todo.

-En el fondo Effie no era mala. Pero en el Capitolio todo era visto de otra manera que en los distritos.

-Por muy diferentes que fueran vuestros mundos arrojaban a niños a una muerte segura.

-Suenas como Katniss a tu edad. Eres igualita que tu madre._ Peeta no pudo evitar el comentario ni la sonrisa orgullosa que relampagueo en su rostro ante la idea.

Hope tan solo hizo un gesto con la mano a su hermano para que continuara leyendo.

**La gente del Distrito 12 siempre podrá sentirse orgullosa de su reacción: nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas de las apuestas, a los que ya no les importa nada. Seguramente es porque me conocen del Quemador o porque conocían a mi padre, o porque han hablado con Prim y a ella es inevitable quererla. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme, mientras ellos expresan su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que saben: el silencio. Un silencio que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que todo esto está mal.**

**Entonces pasa algo inesperado; al menos, yo no lo espero, porque no creo que el Distrito 12 sea un lugar que se preocupe por mí. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado desde que subí al escenario para ocupar el lugar de Prim, y ahora parece que me he convertido en alguien amado. Primero una persona, después otra y, al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.**

**-**Eso sí que nos lo mostraron en clase_ Pee se interrumpe para contárselo a su padre._ Aunque no que mamá se ofreciera voluntaria. Sabiéndolo es mucho más bonito el gesto.

-Si bueno no sé por qué ocultarlo._ Sentencio Hope, cuestionando el por qué de aquella decisión, cuando al parecer fue el gesto desesperado de su madre lo que marco la diferencia y no un distrito mostrando su desacuerdo, como siempre les habían hecho creer.

Peeta si sabía porque mantener casi en el olvido aquel dato. Porque después de la guerra y el juicio a su madre, todos acordaron que tanto Katniss como él se habían ganado su privacidad. Por eso ahora 4 décadas después de lo que paso, no todo era publicado en los libros de historia.

**Ahora sí corro el peligro de llorar, pero, por suerte, Haymitch escoge este preciso momento para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme.**

**-****-¡Miradla, miradla bien! ****-****-brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros. Tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar tan hecho pedazos****-****-. ¡Me gusta! ****-****-El aliento le huele a licor y hace bastante tiempo que no se baña****-****-. Mucho... ****-****-No le sale la palabra durante un rato****-****-. ¡Coraje! ****-****-exclama, triunfal****-****-. ¡Más que vosotros! ****-****-Me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario****-****-. ¡Más que vosotros!****-****-grita, señalando directamente a la cámara.**

-¿De verdad el tío Haymitch esta tan loco como para criticar al Capitolio?_ Hope lo pregunto atónita, Peeta tan solo asintió recordando que él mismo no podía creerlo en su momento y eso que lo vivió.

**¿Se refiere a la audiencia o está tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con el Capitolio? Nunca lo sabré, porque, justo cuando abre la boca para seguir, Haymitch se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia.**

Ninguno de los tres pueden evitar reírse casi a carcajadas ante la idea.

-Papá dime que tienes ese video por alguna parte…_ Hope esta casi tirada en el suelo, intentado contener la risa. Pero ha visto a su tío caerse más de una vez y sabe lo cómico que puede resultar.

-No… La verdad es que no._ Peeta tiene que obligarse a serenarse ante un nuevo ataque de risa. Cosa que le está costando._ Tal vez en la biblioteca. Pee continua o no acabaremos nunca.

**-Es un asco de hombre, pero me siento agradecida porque, con todas las cámaras fijas en él, tengo el tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar el ruidito ahogado que me bloquea la garganta y recuperarme. Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda y miro hacia adelante. Veo las colinas que escalé esta mañana con Gale y, por un momento, añoro algo..., la idea de irnos del distrito..., de vivir en los bosques. Sin embargo sé que hice lo correcto al no huir, porque ¿quién si no se habría presentado voluntario en lugar de Prim?**

-Absolutamente nadie._ Le responde Peeta casi ausente a su esposa, como si ella realmente pudiera escucharle. Pee lo mira pero algo en su manera de mirar a la nada le hace darse cuenta de que debe continuar.

Peeta está pensando en algo tan simple como importante. Si ella se hubiera marchado aquella mañana, tal vez no hubiera vivido un infierno. Pero los juegos hubieran continuado. El Capitolio seguiría siendo amo y señor de cada habitante de los 12 distritos.

**-A Haymitch se lo llevan en una camilla y Effie Trinket intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.**

**-****-¡Qué día tan emocionante! ****-****-exclama, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha****-****-. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! ****-****-Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Gale****-****-. Peeta Mellark.**

**¡Peeta Mellark!**

-Y al fin apareces, mamá no parecía echarte mucha cuenta papi._ La broma de Pee hace sonreír también a Hope, pero su padre continua ausente, sabiendo que es cierto, hasta aquel día, jamás había logrado que la chica a la que tanto amaba se diera ni siquiera cuenta de su existencia.

Eso fue tal vez lo único bueno de aquellos juegos para él, aparecer en el radar de Katniss.

**«Oh, no ****-****-pienso****-****-. Él no.» Porque reconozco su nombre, aunque nunca he hablado directamente con él. Peeta Mellark.**

-¿Nunca hablasteis? Pero si erais los trágicos amantes…_ pregunto Hope sorprendida a su padre.

-Tu madre me intimidaba, por aquel entonces yo no creía poder interesar a una chica como ella. Que no solo era muy hermosa, sino que se arriesgaba en los bosque cada tarde.

-Vamos que eras un cobardica…_ Pee le tomo el pelo y tras verlo sonreír con la broma continuo leyendo.

**-No, sin duda hoy la suerte no está de mi parte.**

**Lo observo avanzar hacia el escenario; altura media, bajo y fornido, cabello rubio ceniza que le cae en ondas sobre la frente. En la cara se le nota la conmoción del momento, se ve que lucha por guardarse sus emociones, pero en sus ojos azules constato la alarma que tan a menudo encuentro en mis presas. De todos modos, sube con paso firme al escenario y ocupa su lugar.**

**Effie Trinket pide voluntarios; nadie da un paso adelante. Sé que tiene dos hermanos mayores, los he visto en la panadería, aunque seguramente a uno se le haya pasado la edad para ofrecerse voluntario, y el otro no lo hará. Es lo normal. El amor fraternal tiene sus límites para casi todo el mundo en el día de la cosecha. Lo que he hecho yo es algo radical.**

-Aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, si Mike se hubiera presentado voluntario, me hubiera molestado mucho. ¿Sino cómo lograr enamorar a vuestra madre?

Los chicos lo pensaron y se dieron cuenta de que aquellos juegos los habían unidos como nada pudiera haberlo hecho, de no haber ido juntos.

-Me estás diciendo que nunca te habrías armado de valor de no haber estado ante las puertas de la muerte.

Peeta medito la pregunta de su hija mayor y algo avergonzado respondió la pura verdad.

-No, me temo que no hija. Tu viejo padre hubiera dejado pasar el tiempo como hasta aquel día.

Los chicos meditaron en silencio la confección de su padre, sin entenderlo del todo, para ellos, sus padres formaban la pareja ideal y no entendían una realidad donde no pudieran estar juntos.

Sin más Pee prefirió continuar leyendo queriendo descubrir los secretos de su madre.

**-El alcalde empieza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, como hace todos los años en este momento (es obligatorio), pero no escucho ni una palabra.**

**«¿Por qué él?», pienso. Después intento convencerme de que no importa, de que Peeta Mellark y yo no somos amigos, ni siquiera somos vecinos y nunca hablamos. Nuestra única interacción real sucedió hace muchos años, y seguro que él ya la ha olvidado; sin embargo, yo no, y sé que nunca lo haré.**

-¿Qué hiciste por ella?_ Hope no pudo contenerse.

-Supongo que ella misma lo contara.

Sabiendo que significaba para su esposa una deuda impagada, algo absurdo para él, que a su entender seguía con vida solo gracias a ella.

**Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. Ya había pasado el entumecimiento causado por la pérdida, y el dolor me atacaba de repente, hacía que me doblase y que los sollozos me estremeciesen. «¿Dónde estás? ****-****-gritaba una voz en mi interior****-****-. ¿Adónde has ido?» Por supuesto, nunca recibí respuesta.**

Hope intentaba imaginarse a si misma a los 11 años, con un padre recién fallecido, una madre ausente por el dolor y a su hermano a su cargo, y simplemente no logro comprender de donde saco su madre el valor y el coraje necesarios para continuar. Para no derrumbarse por la presión.

**-El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo. Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. De vez en cuando se movía, se levantaba como si la empujase alguna urgencia, para después quedarse de nuevo inmóvil. No le afectaban las súplicas constantes de Prim.**

-¿Por qué la abuela es tan débil, papá?_ Peeta intento explicar a su pequeño de apenas 12 años algo tan complejo como el profundo amor.

Como puede paralizarte y no dejar nada en ti salvo el dolor.

Pero por otro lado nunca entendió como la madre de Katniss podía amar tanto a su esposo aun por encima del amor que debía sentir por sus hijas. Unas hijas que, para él, dejo a la deriva.

-No era débil cariño, solo que lo amaba más que a nada.

Hope comprendió mejor que su hermano Pee las palabras de su padre, las que había dicho de manera velada. "Solo que lo amaba más que a sus propias hijas." ¿Y no era cierto que las pocas veces, que ella había visto a su única abuela, fue cuando ellos habían ido a visitarlas, porque siempre se negaba a visitar a su única hija viva y a sus nietos?

Pero prefirió dejar aquello para hablarlo a solas con su madre.

**-Yo estaba aterrada. Aunque ahora supongo que mi madre se había encerrado en una especie de oscuro mundo de tristeza, en aquel momento sólo sabía que había perdido a un padre y a una madre. A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de familia; no había alternativa. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, e intentaba que Prim y yo estuviésemos presentables porque, si se hacía público que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos, nos habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad. Había crecido viendo a aquellos chicos en el colegio: la tristeza, las marcas de bofetadas en la cara, la desesperación que les hundía los hombros. No podía dejar que le pasara a Prim, a la dulce y diminuta Prim, que lloraba cuando yo lloraba sin tan siquiera saber la razón, que cepillaba y trenzaba el cabello de mi madre antes de irnos al colegio, que seguía limpiando el espejo de afeitarse de mi padre todas las noches porque odiaba la capa de polvo de carbón que siempre cubría la Veta. El orfanato la abría aplastado como a un gusano, así que mantuve en secreto nuestras dificultades.**

**Al final, el dinero voló y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco. No hay otra forma de describirlo. No dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien si podía aguantar hasta mayo, sólo hasta el ocho de mayo, porque entonces cumpliría doce años, y podría pedir las teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. El problema era que quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivas.**

Ninguno de los 3 quiso interrumpir la lectura esperando por lo que fuera que mejoro en la vida de Katniss, deseando que su pasado mejorase. Todos casi habían olvidado que ella apenas comenzaba a narrar su primer paso por la arena.

**Morirse de hambre no era algo infrecuente en el Distrito 12. ¿Quién no ha visto a las víctimas? Ancianos que no pueden trabajar; niños de una familia con demasiadas bocas que alimentar; los heridos en las minas. Todos se arrastran por las calles y, un día, te encuentras con uno de ellos sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared o tirado en la Pradera, u oyes gemidos en una casa y los agentes de la paz acuden a llevarse el cadáver. El hambre nunca es la causa oficial de la muerte: siempre se trata de pulmonía, congelación o neumonía, pero eso no engaña a nadie.**

-Esto cada vez es más deprimente._ Hope volvió a cortar a su hermano, casi desesperada por un descanso de tanta crueldad. Ella que pensó que sabía perfectamente todo lo que ocurrió allí mismo 4 décadas antes.

-Pues es solo el principio, porque apenas han salido los nombres de las urnas._ Hope suspiro frustrada ante la verdad del comentario de Pee.

**La tarde de mi encuentro con Peeta Mellark, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Prim en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. Aunque había ido varias veces al Quemador con mi padre, me asustaba demasiado aventurarme sola en aquel lugar duro y mugriento. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme. Además, nadie quería la ropa.**

**No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados. No podía entrar sin esperanza alguna en aquella habitación llena de humo por culpa de las ramas húmedas que había cogido al borde del bosque cuando se nos acabó el carbón para la chimenea.**

**Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios. Recuerdo las siluetas de los arriates sin plantar que esperaban al verano, de las cabras en un establo, de un perro empapado atado a un poste, hundido y derrotado en el lodo.**

**En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre.**

La voz del niño se congelo y con miedo su mirada recurrió a su padre, pidiéndole que lo negara, que le digiera que no era cierto, que su madre no se vio obligada a comer de la basura. Y por más que a Peeta se le rompiera el alma, no pudo concederle a su pequeño lo que le pedía, por lo que simplemente asintió en silencio.

Casi entumecido por la horrible idea el pequeño continuo leyendo ausente, intentando distanciarse de la infancia perdida de su madre.

**-Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos.**

**Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Me quedé allí, hipnotizada por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío.**

-Lo cierto es que no se si alegrarme o entristecerme porque no pudiera encontrar basura comestible._ Hope fue muy dura al hablar, pero para ella tampoco era sencillo imaginar pasar por algo así. Se juro que jamás volvería a tirar ni las más mínima migaja de pan. Y comprendió al fin porque su madre la había castigado, las pocas veces que la pillaron tirando la comida que no le gustaba.

**-De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, vi a la mujer del panadero diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa.**

-¡Sera bruja!_ Hope enmudeció al entender que la bruja que gritaba a la niña desesperada por el hambre, la mujer grosera del panadero, era en realidad su abuela.

-Bueno, aunque no voy a dejar que insultes a tu abuela, mi madre por cierto, debo reconocer que sus actos casi nunca eran los más adecuados.

-Lo siento mucho…_ Su hija lo decía de verdad, por lo que Peeta lo dejo pasar indicándole a Pee que continuara.

**Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo rubio asomándose por detrás de su madre. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los chicos de la ciudad, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Su madre entró en la panadería, gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada, muy cansada.**

**«Que llamen a los agentes de la paz y nos lleven al orfanato ****-****-pensé****-****-. O, mejor todavía, que me muera aquí mismo, bajo la lluvia.»**

**Oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe, y me pregunté vagamente qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé: «Es ella, ha venido a echarme con un palo».**

**Pero no era ella, era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida.**

**Su madre le chillaba: «¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!».**

**El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente.**

**El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su madre?**

-¿Te pegó?_ Al igual que los padres de Katniss, ninguno de ellos había levantado jamás las manos a sus hijos. Por lo que el acto de su abuela era impensable para ellos.

Peeta simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a algo tan lejano. Con el tiempo no eran los golpes lo que recordaba de su madre, sino los momentos felices que paso junto a ella, por más escasos que estos fueran.

-Ya veréis, sigue leyendo.

**-Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, el muchacho volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza.**

Ambos chicos miraron a su padre interrogantes sin entender muy bien lo que había hecho, o el por qué. Este simplemente sonrió para sí mismo guardando silencio.

**-Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que me los llevase yo? Seguro, porque los tenía a mis pies. Antes de que nadie pudiese ver lo que había pasado, me metí los panes debajo de la camisa, me tapé bien con la chaqueta de cazador y me alejé corriendo. Aunque el calor del pan me quemaba la piel, los agarré con más fuerza, aferrándome a la vida.**

**Cuando llegué a casa, las hogazas se habían enfriado un poco, pero por dentro seguían calentitas. Las solté en la mesa y las manos de Prim se apresuraron a coger un trozo; sin embargo, la hice sentarse, obligué a mi madre a unirse a nosotras en la mesa y serví unas tazas de té caliente. Raspé la parte quemada del pan y lo corté en rebanadas. Nos comimos uno entero, rebanada a rebanada; era un pan bueno y sustancioso, con pasas y nueces.**

**Puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí en la cama y disfruté de una noche sin sueños. Hasta el día siguiente no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que el chico quemara el pan a propósito. Quizá hubiera soltado las hogazas en las llamas, sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, seguro que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de tirarme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad con el que se habría ganado una paliza de haber sido descubierto. No podía explicarme sus motivos.**

-Si papá por qué lo hiciste?_ El tono atónito de Pee hizo sonreír a Peeta. Era algo tan sencillo, porque la quería.

-Y sobretodo ¿fue a propósito?

-Bueno Pee, para ese entonces yo llevaba amando a tu madre 6 largos años. Y si Hope tire los panes queriendo al fuego. Llevaba tiempo viendo a tu madre perder peso día a día. Era horrible la forma en la que sus pómulos se marcaban en las mejillas e imaginar que pudiera ser una de esas víctimas del hambre. Por lo que no me importo el golpe, si podía hacer algo tan sencillo como dejar caer los panes para poder dárselos.

Ante la idea ambos niños prefirieron continuar la lectura.

**Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y había nubes esponjosas. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Prim para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.**

-Al fin algo alegre.

-Bueno Pee, la suerte solo le duro 4 años._ Hope respondió a su hermano.

**-Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y me he encontrado con sus ojos clavados en mí, aunque él siempre aparta la vista rápidamente. Siento como si le debiese algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizá debería haberle dado las gracias en algún momento, porque así me sentiría menos confusa. Lo pensé un par de veces, pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno, y ya nunca lo será, porque nos van a lanzar a un campo de batalla en el que tendremos que luchar a muerte. ¿Cómo voy a darle las gracias allí? La verdad es que no sonaría sincero, teniendo en cuenta que estaré intentando cortarle el cuello.**

-No, no sonaría nada sincero viéndolo así._ Peeta no pudo evitar responder a su asunte esposa, comprendiendo un poco mejor la primera reacción de la chica tras la cosecha.

**-El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Peeta y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es consistente y cálida, igual que aquellas hogazas de pan. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano, como para darme ánimos, aunque quizá no sea más que un espasmo nervioso.**

**Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de Panem.**

**«En fin ****-****-pienso****-****-. Hay veinticuatro chicos, sería mala suerte que tuviese que matarlo yo.»**

**Aunque, últimamente, no hay quien se fíe de la suerte.**

-El capitulo ya termino._ Anuncio Pee algo aliviado. Hope suspiro ganándose miradas interrogantes.

-Es solo que son recuerdos muy deprimentes y realmente los juegos no han comenzado. Cuando leí su nota estaba deseando comenzar a leer. Ahora no estoy muy segura de querer continuar.

-¿Entiendes ya por nunca hemos querido contaros por lo que pasamos, hija?

-Sí, creo que empiezo ha hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

** Capitulo 3**

Pee le paso el libro a su hermana, sabiendo que cuanto antes comenzarán antes acabarían la lectura. Y les quedaban todo por leer.

**-En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero decir que nos esposen ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Quizás algún tributo intentase escapar en el pasado, aunque yo nunca lo he visto.**

**Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. Es el sitio más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Sé que es terciopelo porque mi madre tiene un vestido con un cuello de esa cosa. Cuando me siento en el sofá, no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ése es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No puedo dejarme llevar y salir de esta habitación con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; no me puedo permitir llorar, porque habrá más cámaras en la estación de tren. **

**Mi hermana y mi madre entran primero. Extiendo los brazos hacia Prim, y ella se sube a mi regazo y me rodea el cuello con los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, como hacía cuando era un bebé. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y nos abraza a las dos. No hablamos durante unos minutos, pero después empiezo a decirles las cosas que tienen que recordar hacer, ya que yo no estaré para ayudarlas.**

**Prim no debe coger ninguna tesela. Pueden salir adelante, si tienen cuidado, vendiendo la leche y el queso de la cabra, y siguiendo con la pequeña botica que lleva mi madre para la gente de la Veta. Gale le conseguirá las hierbas que ella no pueda cultivar, aunque tiene que describírselas con precisión, porque él no las conoce como yo. También les llevará carne de caza (él y yo habíamos hecho un pacto al respecto hace cosa de un año) y seguramente no les pedirá nada a cambio. Sin embargo, deben agradecérselo con algún tipo de canje, como leche o medicinas. **

-Sí parece un buen pacto, pero suena como si mamá ya se hubiera rendido._ Pee lo dijo de manera suave, intentando no juzgar a su madre, que con tan solo 16 años tenía tanto a lo que hacer frente.

Sin añadir nada más Hope continuo.

A Peeta sin embargo se le hacía, a cada párrafo, mas difícil no puntualizar o defenderla, sabiendo que ella misma debió hacerlo al ir avanzando con la escritura.

**-No me molesto en sugerirle a Prim que aprenda a cazar; intenté enseñarla un par de veces y fue un desastre. El bosque la aterra y, siempre que yo le daba a una presa, ella se ponía llorosa y decía que podíamos curarla si llegábamos a tiempo a casa. Por otro lado, le va bien con la cabra, así que me concentro en eso.**

**Cuando termino con las instrucciones sobre el combustible, el comercio y terminar el colegio, me vuelvo hacia mi madre y la cojo con fuerza de la mano.**

**-****-Escúchame, ¿me estás escuchando? ****-****-Ella asiente, asustada por mi intensidad. Tiene que saber lo que le espera****-****-. No puedes volver a irte.**

**-****-Lo sé ****-****-me responde ella, clavando los ojos en el suelo****-****-. Lo sé, no lo haré. No pude evitar lo que...**

**-****-Bueno, pues esta vez tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y dejar sola a Prim, porque yo no estaré para manteneros con vida. Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo que veas en pantalla. ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando!**

**He levantado tanto la voz que estoy gritando; estoy soltando toda la rabia y el miedo que sentí cuando ella me abandonó.**

**-****-Estaba enferma ****-****-dice mi madre, soltándose; también se ha enfadado****-****-. Podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido las medicinas que tengo ahora.**

-A buenas horas…

-Hope en que habíamos quedado en lo de juzgar.

Peeta se sintió algo mal por regañar a su hija, por algo en lo que coincidían, pero ella seguía siendo su abuela.

La chica simplemente bajo la cabeza hacia el libro, aunque no creía poder cambiar la imagen que comenzaba a tener de sus dos horribles abuelas, era cierto que había prometido no juzgar a nadie hasta que terminarán de leer.

**-La parte de haber estado enferma es cierta; después he visto cómo despertaba a personas que sufrían aquella tristeza paralizante. Quizá sea una enfermedad, pero no nos la podemos permitir.**

**-****-Pues tómalas... ¡y cuida de ella! ****-****-le ordeno.**

**-****-Todo saldrá bien, Katniss ****-****-dice Prim, cogiéndome la cara****-****-. Pero tú también tienes que cuidarte; eres rápida y valiente, quizá puedas ganar.**

**No puedo ganar; en el fondo, Prim debe de saberlo. La competición está mucho más allá de mis habilidades. Hay chicos de distritos más ricos, donde ganar es un gran honor, que llevan entrenándose toda la vida para esto. Chicos que son dos o tres veces más grandes que yo; chicas que conocen veinte formas diferentes de matarte con un cuchillo. Sí, también habrá gente como yo, chavales a los que quitarse de en medio antes de que empiece la diversión de verdad.**

**-****-Quizá ****-****-respondo, porque no puedo decirle a mi madre que luche si yo ya me he rendido. Además, no es propio de mí entregarme sin presentar batalla, aunque los obstáculos parezcan insuperables****-****-. Y seremos tan ricas como Haymitch. **

**-****-Me da igual que seamos ricas. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo intentarás, ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena? ****–****me pregunta Prim. **

**-****-De verdad de la buena, te lo juro ****-****-le digo, y sé que tendré que hacerlo, por ella.**

**-**Bueno al menos ya es un avance._ Pee bromeo por su anterior comentario, en el que cuestionaba la rendición de su madre.

**-Después aparece el agente de la paz para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele y lo único que se me ocurre es:**

**-****-Os quiero, os quiero a las dos.**

**Ellas me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se marchen y cierra la puerta. Escondo la cabeza en uno de los cojines de terciopelo, como si eso pudiese protegerme de todo lo que está pasando.**

**Alguien más entra en la habitación y, cuando miro, me sorprende ver al panadero, el padre de Peeta Mellark. **

**-**Algo que no supe hasta después._ Peeta quiso adelantarse a la pregunta qué adivinaba en las miradas de sus hijos.

**No puedo creerme que haya venido a visitarme; al fin y al cabo, pronto estaré intentando matar a su hijo. Pero nos conocemos un poco, y él conoce incluso mejor a Prim, porque, cuando mi hermana vende sus quesos en el Quemador, siempre le guarda dos al panadero y él le da una generosa cantidad de pan a cambio. Es mucho más amable que la bruja de su mujer,**

Los chicos se contuvieron de reír ante la frase de Katniss, que también se metía con la madre de Peeta. Este sin embargo tan solo pudo fruncir el seño, ella sabía que los niños leerían sus palabras, y no era ese el concepto que quería que sus hijos tuvieran de su abuela paterna.

**-Así que esperamos a que ella no esté. Seguro que él nunca le habría pegado a su hijo por el pan quemado como lo hizo ella. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué ha venido a verme?**

-Sí, ¿papá por qué fue?_ La voz de Pee detuvo a Hope y hasta ella espero por la respuesta de su padre.

-Mi padre y la madre de Katniss se criaron juntos y que una chica de la ciudad lo deje todo por amor era tan poco habitual que le siguió la pista. Y luego como bien dice ambas hermanas le vendían alimentos.

Peeta se guardo para más adelante la parte en la que igual que él, su padre vivió una época en la que amaba a la madre de Katniss y quiso casarse con ella.

**-El panadero se sienta, incómodo, en el borde de una de las lujosas sillas. Es un hombre grande, ancho de hombros, con cicatrices de las quemaduras sufridas en el horno a lo largo de los años. Es probable que acabe de despedirse de su hijo.**

**Saca un paquete envuelto en papel blanco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me lo ofrece. Lo abro y encuentro galletas, un lujo que nosotras nunca podemos permitirnos.**

**-****-Gracias ****-****-respondo. El panadero no es un hombre muy hablador, en el mejor de los casos, y hoy no tiene absolutamente nada que decirme****-****-. He comido un poco de su pan esta mañana. Mi amigo Gale le dio una ardilla a cambio. ****-****-Él asiente, como si recordarse la ardilla****-****-. No ha hecho usted un buen trato.**

**Se encoge de hombros, como si no le importase nada.**

-Si todos eran más amables el día de la cosecha._ El sarcasmo de Hope pillo desprevenido a su padre, que intentaba imaginar la escena.

Como su viejo padre intentaba apoyar a la que alguna vez imagino como su hija. A la chica que tanto respectaba por lograr sacar a su familia cuando nadie la ayudo. La chica de la que sabia enamorado al pequeño de sus hijos. Como las palabras, se le quedaron atragantadas en la garganta, por qué no había por aquel entonces ningún motivo para dar ese consuelo de su parte.

**No se me ocurre qué más decir, así que guardamos silencio hasta que lo llama un agente de la paz. Él se levanta y tose para aclararse la garganta.**

**-****-No perderé de vista a la pequeña. Me aseguraré de que coma.**

**Siento que al oírlo desaparece parte de la presión que me oprime el pecho. La gente trata conmigo, pero a ella le tienen verdadero cariño. Quizás haya cariño suficiente para mantenerla con vida.**

-Valla eso es muy generoso de parte del abuelo._ El comentario del niño logro robar una sonrisa dulce de su padre.

-Ya sabemos de quien lo heredaste papá…_ Apuntillo Hope, refiriéndose a la organización benéfica que su padre no solo fundo, sino que dirigía cada día junto a otros combatientes. Una idea que nació de Katniss, pero él llevo a cabo al comprobar que aunque habían acabado con el Capitolio, no lo lograron con el hambre y la miseria del distrito.

**-Mi siguiente visita también resulta inesperada: Madge viene directa hacia mí. No está llorosa, ni evita hablar del tema, sino que me sorprende con el tono urgente de su voz. **

**-****-Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto? **

**Me ofrece la insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, veo que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo. **

-¿Su famosa insignia de sinsajo? De ella la saco_ Hope hizo la pregunta de manera exigente, ante el mutismo de sus padres ella tuvo que ir rellenando los huecos; y siempre pensó que era algo así como una joya familiar.

-Eso parece._ Peeta si recordaba la historia y supuso que Katniss la contaría más adelante.

**-****-¿Tu insignia? ****-****-le pregunto.**

**Llevar un símbolo de mi distrito es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.**

**-****-Toma, te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale? ****-****-No espera a mi respuesta, se inclina y me lo pone****-****-. Katniss, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale?**

**-****-Sí.**

**Galletas, una insignia... Hoy me están dando todo tipo de regalos. Madge me da otro más: un beso en la mejilla. Después se va y me quedo pensando que quizá, al fin y al cabo, sí fuera mi amiga.**

-Papá, mamá realmente no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, ¿verdad?

Peeta río a la pregunta de su hijo. Si su madre era completamente ciega hacia como la veían los demás, o lo que sentían por ella.

-Si bueno, estaba muy centrada en alimentar a su familia.

-Venga ya!_ Hope se reia casi a carcajadas por la manera en la que la disculpaba._ No vio que su amiga, era su amiga, que tú llevabas años queriéndola. Que tu padre le tenía cariño también a ella por ser la hija de su antigua vecina. Y a saber a cuantos otros chicos no notaria…_Hope necesito respirar hondo para no perder el control de la risa._ No es que está centrada en su familia. Es que es más cegata que un topo.

-¿Qué ha hecho ha ahora vuestra madre?_ Haymitch los sorprendió desde el umbral de la puerta. Con el amago de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tío Haymitch!_ Pee casi salto sobre su anciano tío para saludarle.

Haymitch a sus 73 años, sorprendía a muchos con su longevidad. Sobretodo a cualquiera que lo había visto beber desde la juventud litros y litros de cualquier tipo de alcohol. Solo dos cosas delataban tal vez el pasado del tiempo en él.

Las arugas de su rostro y un bastón. Aun así seguía siendo el bebedor empedernido y el maestro fiel, que trajo de regreso a sus dos tributos en los últimos juegos de la historia.

-Y ¿dónde está la chica?_ Para él, Katniss podría ser madre y esposa, podría estar cerca de los 50, pero siempre sería la chica que lo desafiaba en cada frase, en cada gesto durante años y que aún seguía haciéndolo.

Era casi como un pacto entre ellos, Katniss lo acosaba con lo de beber, o su manera de criar gansos y él hacía comentarios ácidos e hirientes con todo lo que respectaba a su vida.

Pero ambos sabían que contaban con el apoyo y la ayuda del otro si la necesitaban.

-¿Tío Haymitch es cierto que te caíste desmayado en la cosecha de mamá y papá después de insultar al Capitolio en directo?_ El anciano dirigió la mirada de su sobrino-nieto postizo hacia Peeta, en busca de respuestas. Hasta donde él sabía ninguno de los tres hablaba nunca de los juegos y menos con los chicos.

-Katniss ha escrito una especie de menorías y nos ha pedido que las leamos._ Hope alzo un poco el primero de los diarios, al escuchar la respuesta de su padre y la curiosidad relampagueo por el rostro, casi siempre aburrido, de Haymitch.

-¿Te quedaras verdad?_ Hope hizo la pregunta de manera suave, pero conocía muy bien al anciano y sabía que aquella oferta era tan tentadora para él como una buena copa de coñac añejo. Él tan solo barajaba lo que podía estar escrito allí en silencio.

-Hija, no creo que tu madre quiera que alguien más que nosotros conozca sus sentimientos._ Una sonrisa malévola cruzo los labios de Haymitch ante la idea de Peeta.

-Entonces con más razón voy a quedarme._ Con dificultad se acerco al sofá y sentó en el sofá, decidido y terco, retando a Peeta a echarlo de allí antes de saber que pudiera haber escrito Katniss._ Además por la pregunta de Pee he de suponer que la chica me ha nombrado.

Pero la preocupación de Peeta era más por cómo continuaría Katniss describiendo a su antiguo mentor. De lo que recordaba de aquella época ellos solían meterse mucho con él y descalificarlo de la peor manera.

Aunque el anciano tenía varios puntos a su favor, desde el inicio de sus primeros juegos se había comportado más como un padre protector con ellos, que como un simple mentor.

Y bueno, al fin y al cabo, Katniss hablaba de él, por lo que solo pudo resignarse.

-Vale pero recordar que yo he intentado evitarlo. Por que vuestra madre se va a cabrear._ Una risa burlona se escapo de los labios de Haymitch, pero nadie dijo nada._ Y hay reglas. Nada de adelantar sucesos Haymitch, los niños tienen que ir descubriendo las cosas a la vez que Katniss…

-Le estáis quitando toda la gracia. Además seguro que la cabeza hueca de tu mujer no se daría cuenta de muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

-Haymitch…_ La advertencia de Peeta fue lenta y contenida, pero logro el efecto que buscaba, cerrar el pico a su amigo.

-Vale, se te está pegando el mal genio de la chica. Y lo peor es que a ella no se le está endulzando el suyo. Muy bien nada de desvelar secretitos. ¿Alguna otra tontería para tener el grandísimo honor de escuchar los pensamientos de la chica en llamas?

-¿Qué tal dejar de meterte con ella un rato, Haymitch?_ Le pregunto Peeta algo cansado de su actitud. El viejo asintió aceptando su petición._ Vale, Hope continuemos.

**-En último lugar aparece Gale.**

-¿Qué momento es ese?

-La despedida de tus familiares antes de subir al tren._ El anciano volvió a asentir en silencio, situándose en la historia. Por lo que la siguiente pregunta de Hope lo sorprendió bastante.

-Oye ¿por qué has venido a casa?

-Eh…_ Por un momento Haymitch no logra recordar porque había venido a la casa, pero tras repasar sus pasos respondió_ Finnick ha llamado, Johanna le está convenciendo para hacer un viaje al 12 en unos días. Esa mujer es tan terca como vuestra madre, y el pobre sabe que no podrá hacer mucho por detenerla.

Con el tiempo Johanna se convirtió en una segunda madre para el pequeño Finnick. Convirtiendo a Ane y a su bebé en la familia que siempre se negó a tener.

-Y supongo que te las arreglaras no solo para hablarles de los diarios, sino para que se autoinviten, ¿verdad Haymitch?

-Hay Peeta, que bien me conoces…_ El viejo se rio divertido ante la idea de mortificar a Katniss no solo porque él leyera, sino también otros, como el hijo de Finnick y Johanna.

Incluso barajaba la posibilidad de invitar a otros combatientes en secreto.

-Hija por favor sigue leyendo.

**-Y, aunque puede que no haya nada romántico entre nosotros, cuando abre los brazos no dudo en lanzarme a ellos. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a humo del bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que ya había escuchado en los momentos de silencio de la caza. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y musculoso, junto al mío.**

Peeta no sabe muy bien como digerir las palabras que lee su hija, los pensamientos de su esposa. Pero una vocecita en su interior le recuerda que esos mismos pensamientos, son de hace demasiados años.

Que Katniss lo eligió a él y que nunca había dado muestras de arrepentirse de aquella decisión.

**-****-Escucha ****-****-me dice****-****-, no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que hacerte con un arco. Es tu mejor opción. **

**-****-No siempre los tienen ****-****-respondo, pensando en el año en que sólo había unas horribles mazas con pinchos con las que los tributos tenían que matarse a golpes.**

-Eso es espantoso…_ La voz de Pee se fue apagando mientras intentaba imaginarse la escena.

Pero ninguno tuvo nada que añadir, la barbarie era algo que se les daba muy bien a los vigilantes. Sin más Hope continuo con la desagradable conversación.

**-****-Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco.**

**He intentado copiar los arcos de mi padre con malos resultados, porque no es tan fácil. Incluso él tenía que desechar su trabajo algunas veces.**

**-****-Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera ****-****-digo.**

**Otro año los soltaron en un paraje en el que sólo había cantos rodados, arena y arbustos esqueléticos; para mí fueron unos de los peores juegos. Muchos competidores sufrieron mordeduras de serpientes venenosas o se volvieron locos de sed.**

**-****-Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío ****-****-me responde Gale****-****-. No resultaba muy entretenido. **

**Es cierto, nos pasamos unos juegos enteros viendo cómo los jugadores morían congelados por la noche. Apenas aparecían, porque se limitaban a hacerse un ovillo y no tenían madera para hogueras, ni antorchas, ni nada. El Capitolio consideró muy decepcionante observar todas aquellas muertes silenciosas y sin sangre, así que, desde entonces, suele haber madera para hacer fuego.**

-Recuerdo aquel año_ La voz de Haymitch era casi la de un autómata, ninguno de sus acompañante supo si les hablaba a ellos o a sus fantasmas._ Y por supuesto, rodaron cabezas por "El fiasco"_ Una sonrisa amarga cruzo los labios del anciano al darse cuenta de las miradas confusas de los chicos._ Los vigilantes jefes eran los únicos responsables si los juegos no satisfacían el apetito del Capitolio.

-¿Quieres decir que si no gustaban, mataban a esos vigilantes?

-Si era un trabajo peliagudo, muy competitivo sobretodo con vallas de por medio._ El viejo rompió a reír a carcajadas por la broma, que por ahora solo entendían él y Peeta.

Este último logro reprimir la risa, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una débil sonrisa, al recordar al vigilante de sus primeros y juegos y lo decisivas que se volvieron unas meras vallas para cambiar todo lo que hasta entonces conocían.

Para Hope sin embargo todo era aun demasiado misterioso. En el colegio apenas les contaban más que unas pocas anécdotas de lo que sus padres vivieron, que ambos fueron juntos a los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, que ese fue el único año en los que dos jugadores ganaban y los últimos juegos de la historia. Porque la arena del vasallaje de los 25, a los que sus padres también fueron, quedo destruida por el distrito 13; que hasta ese día se creía destruido; en un intento de rescatar a los jugadores de la misma.

Después ambos junto a Haymitch y otros vencedores se unieron en la guerra que acabo con la tiraría del Capitolio liberando a todo Panem de su poder.

Y ella sabía más que su hermano Pee que al ser más pequeño, en el colegio apenas habían comenzado a contarles nada.

Claro que había escuchado los rumores.

Chicos de su clase, incluso de cursos superiores, que entre cuchicheos se contaban que debía haber pasado más de lo que contaban los libros de historia.

Frases aquí y allá de los mayores, sobre la sinsajo y los trágicos amantes, que animaron a otros a revelarse contra el poder. Y otras cosas acerca de su madre algo más desagradables que nunca creyó.

Estaba tal vez demasiado acostumbrada a ser la hija de la sinsajo, como algunos chicos la llamaban, acostumbrada a bloquear lo que otros decían al verla pasar junto a su familia.

Sin prestar mayor a la risa de su tío continuo leyendo, queriendo conocer la verdadera historia de su madre.

**-****-Sí, es verdad.**

**-****-Katniss, es como cazar, y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco.**

**-****-No es como cazar, Gale, están armados. Y piensan.**

**-****-Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar. **

**-****-Pero no personas.**

**-****-¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia? ****-****-pregunta Gale, en tono triste. **

**Lo más horrible es que, si consigo olvidar que son personas, será exactamente igual.**

-Siempre admire la mente práctica de ese chico. Pero dudo que ella lo viera así.

-¿Por qué tío Haymitch?_ Pee le pregunto curioso, hasta donde él sabía, su madre había cazado desde bien pequeña y nunca se planteo lo que los animales sentirían.

Pero el anciano solo se quedo contemplado al niño de apenas 12, cómo le explicaría a un ser tan inocente como Pee, lo que se siente al notar el calor de la sangre recién derramada de una persona mojándote las mismas manos con la que segaste esa vida.

-Supongo que Katniss lo aclara pronto._ Peeta intervino al ver a su viejo mentor dudar, al ver sus, cada vez más débiles, ojos nublarse ante los recuerdos. Y supo que pronto el anciano estaría bebiendo para bloquearlos y poder continuar con su condena un día más._ Hope lee.

**-Los agentes de la paz vuelven demasiado pronto y Gale les pide más tiempo, pero se lo llevan y empiezo a asustarme. **

**-****-¡No dejes que mueran de hambre! ****-****-grito, aferrándome a su mano.**

**-****-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! Katniss, recuerda que te... ****-****-dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta, y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde.**

-¿Alguien sabe lo que iba a decir Gale?_ Los dos adultos negaron en silencio ante la pregunta de Hope y ella volvió a mirar el libro.

-Te quiero, creo_ Hope miro a Pee ante su comentario y después a su padre, que fruncía el seño ante la respuesta, pero no cuadraría un te quiero en aquella frase, _"Katniss recuerda que te quiero."_

-Si Pee, eso parece._ Le respondió al fin Peeta sonriendo, enmascarando su malestar. Al menos él siempre seria el primero que le confesó su amor.

Pero y si ese día los agentes de la paz le hubieran dado tan solo unos segundos más para despedirse.

Y si ese día Gale si hubiera podido acabar su frase.

Peeta alejo las dudas de su mente cuando la voz de su hija, tan parecida a la de su madre que era como tener de nuevo a la Katniss de 16 junto a él, volvió a leer.

**-La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nunca en carro. En la Veta nos desplazamos a pie.**

**He hecho bien en no llorar, porque la estación está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándome a la cara, como insectos. Pero tengo mucha experiencia en no demostrar mis sentimientos, y eso es lo que hago. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mi llegada en directo, y me alegra comprobar que parezco casi aburrida.**

**Por otro lado, no cabe duda de que Peeta Mellark ha estado llorando y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer débil y asustado para que los demás crean que no es competencia y después dar la sorpresa luchando. **

-Desde luego esa chica no se enteraba de nada ¿verdad?

-Bueno Haymitch, nunca habíamos hablado, ella no sabía nada de mí.

Haymitch no dijo nada ante la defensa que Peeta hacía de Katniss. Ese chico nunca cambiaria… Tan solo bufo como todo un cascarrabias malhumorado y le hizo una señal a Hope para que continuara.

**-A una chica del Distrito 7, Johanna Mason, le funcionó muy bien hace unos años. Parecía una idiota llorica y cobarde por la que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser una asesina despiadada; una estrategia muy inteligente, pero extraña para Peeta Mellark, porque es el hijo de un panadero. Siempre ha tenido comida de sobra y bandejas de pan que mover de un lado a otro, por lo que es ancho de espaldas y fuerte. Harían falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que lo pasase por alto.**

Ante la frase de Katniss todos se rieron con disimulo, excepto Peeta que se veía algo molesto con lo que su esposa contaba, o que llegara a pensar así de él.

-Es cierto que no me conocía, pero no sé de donde se saco que por ser hijo del panadero tenía más comida que ella en casa.

Todos solo pudieron encogerse de hombros sin saber muy bien que responderle.

**-Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato. **

**Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca había estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso se limita básicamente al transporte de carbón, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancías normal, sino en uno de los modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará menos de un día.**

**En el colegio nos dicen que el Capitolio se construyó en un lugar que antes se llamaba las Rocosas. El Distrito 12 estaba en una región conocida como los Apalaches; incluso entonces, hace cientos de años, ya extraían carbón de la zona. Por eso nuestros mineros tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad.**

**Por algún motivo, en el colegio todo acaba reduciéndose al carbón. Además de comprensión lectora y matemáticas básicas, casi toda la formación tiene que ver con eso, salvo por la clase semanal de historia de Panem. Se trata principalmente de tonterías sobre lo que le debemos al Capitolio, aunque sé que tiene que haber mucho más de lo que nos cuentan, una explicación real de lo que pasó durante la rebelión. Sin embargo, no pienso mucho en ello; sea cual sea la verdad, no veo cómo me va a ayudar a poner comida en la mesa.**

-Amén a eso hermana._ Dijo Haymitch mientras que alzaba una petaca y le daba un trago, Peeta lo miro debatiéndose entre sí regañarle o no. Nunca le gusto que bebiera cerca de sus hijos.

Él sin más volvió a guardar la bebida como si nada hubiera sucedido, mientras sus hijos le reían la gracia.

**-El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no tenemos agua caliente, a no ser que la hirvamos.**

**Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, y Effie Trinket me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Me quito el vestido azul de mi madre y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro.**

**En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia de oro de Madge y le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un sinsajo.**

**Son unos pájaros curiosos, además de una especie de bofetón en la cara para el Capitolio. Durante la rebelión, el Capitolio creó una serie de animales modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas; el término común para denominarlos era mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro especial llamado charlajo que tenía la habilidad de memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran unas aves mensajeras, todas ellas machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos del Capitolio. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Los distritos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle al Capitolio miles de mentiras, así que el truco se volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y abandonaron los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques. **

**Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una nueva especie que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos vocales humanos, desde el agudo gorjeo de un niño a los tonos graves de un hombre. Ademas, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase tu voz. **

**-**Son los que hay por todo el bosque…_ Digo Pee ilusionado, era al que más le gustaba ir con Katniss para hacer cantar a los pájaros.

-Tú y tus obviedades…_ Pee miro casi enfurecido a su hermana mayor, pero sin más le saco la lengua para sacarla más de quicio. Sabía que su hermana no podría resistirse.

Y no lo hizo, sin ninguna señal de aviso le tiro uno de los cojines del sofá.

-HOPE!_ El grito de Peeta la detuvo de inmediato, ella quiso defenderse, pero sabía que su padre se pondría a favor de Pee._ Si no os comportáis los dos no seguiremos leyendo. ¿Queda claro?

Ambos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados, no era fácil hacer perder los nervios a su padre. Y otras veces las peleas entre ellos eran peores, Peeta lo sabía, pero lo último que quería era dejarles llegar a un punto en donde realmente hubiera que castigarles. Él era el que menos quería dejar de leer.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? Y no deberia estar tu mujercita por aqui._ Peeta le echo una mirada envenenada a su viejo mentor que solo pudo romper a reír. Sabía hasta que punto llevarle y Peeta apenas rozaba sus límites, aun.

Hope prefirio continuar con la lectura antes de que su padre se cabreara de verdad.

**-Mi padre sentía un cariño especial por los sinsajos. Cuando íbamos de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas y, después de una educada pausa, ellos siempre las repetían. No trataban con el mismo respeto a todo el mundo, pero siempre que mi padre cantaba, todos los pájaros de la zona callaban y escuchaban. Lo hacían porque su voz era muy bonita, alta, clara y tan llena de vida que te daban ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. No fui capaz de seguir con la costumbre después de su muerte. En cualquier caso, este pajarito tiene algo que me consuela; es como llevar una parte de mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo a la camisa y, con la tela verde oscuro de fondo, casi puedo imaginarme al sinsajo volando entre los árboles.**

**Effie Trinket viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Peeta Mellark está sentado esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado.**

**-****-¿Dónde está Haymitch? ****-****-pregunta Effie, en tono alegre.**

**-****-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta****-****-responde Peeta.**

**-****-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador ****-****-comenta ella, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Haymitch. ¿Quién puede culparla? **

-Oye!_ Todos ríen ante la indignación de Haymitch._ Sera malagradecida…

-¿Qué? No están divertido cuando se burlan de ti..._ Peeta rio una vez más, mientras el viejo corpachón de Haymitch se hundía en el sofá.

**-La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Effie Trinket se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos.**

**-****-Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales ****-****-dice Effie, mientras terminamos el segundo plato****-****-. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.**

**La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Peeta es hijo de panadero; mi madre nos enseñó a Prim y a mí a comer con educación, así que, sí, sé manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero me asquea tanto el comentario que me esfuerzo por comerme el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después me limpio las manos en el mantel, lo que hace que Effie apriete los labios con fuerza.**

-Recuerdo la escena…_ Peeta de rió recordando la expresión de Effie.

-Si para la dulce Effie debió ser un calvario._ Dijo Haymitch con un tono entrecortado, mesclando el sarcasmo con la añoranza. Pero jamás admitiría que con el tiempo llego sentir mucho cariño por aquella mujer del Capitolio.

**Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Peeta también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos. **

**Sin embargo, si soy capaz de aguantar el mejunje de carne de ratón, entrañas de cerdo y corteza de árbol de Sae la Grasienta (su especialidad de invierno), estoy dispuesta a aguantar esto. **

-Argg…_ Dijeron los chicos casi a la vez ante la idea.

-No creáis la vieja Sae sabía cocinar. Más de una vez comí en el quemador sus guisos.

Ambos chicos dejaron allí la conversación sin querer averiguar que otras especialidades tenía aquella mujer. Pero no debían sonar mucho mejor, porque de algún lado tuvo que sacar aquel apodo. Sae la grasienta.

**-Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.**

**Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2; una chica de brillante cabello rojo y cara astuta en el Distrito 5; un chico cojo en el Distrito 10; y, lo más inquietante, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene piel y ojos oscuros, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Prim tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.**

**Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Prim y yo corriendo a presentarme voluntaria. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en mi voz cuando pongo a Prim detrás de mí, como si temiera que no me oyesen y se la llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que me oyen. Veo a Gale quitándomela de encima y a mí misma subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Haymitch se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan el nombre de Peeta y él ocupa su lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.**

**Effie Trinket está disgustada por el estado de su peluca.**

**-****-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión. **

**-****-Estaba borracho ****-****-responde Peeta, riéndose de forma inesperada****-****-. Se emborracha todos los años.**

**-****-Todos los días ****-****-añado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita.**

**Effie hace que parezca como si Haymitch tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos.**

-Ya le hubiera gustado_ Digo Haymitch tan bajito que solo Peeta le escucho y por estar sentado en el suelo junto a él. Pero sin más lo dejo pasar.

**-****-Sí, qué raro que os parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabéis que vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Haymitch puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!**

**En ese preciso momento, Haymitch entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.**

**-****-¿Me he perdido la cena? ****-****-pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.**

**-****-¡Seguid riéndoos! ****-****-exclama Effie Trinket; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación.**

-¿De verdad estabas tan borracho?_ Hope lo pregunto completamente sorprendida, lo había visto muy borracho en una ocasión, pero para nada fue a como su madre lo describía. Y le resultaba aun peor si tenía en cuenta que la vida de sus padres dependían de él.

-Si bueno…_ Haymitch no supo muy bien hasta donde responderle, y recordó una conversación lejana con Katniss donde ella le decía que siempre le contaría a sus hijos la verdad por muy dura que esta fuera. Cuando llegara el momento adecuado.

Y Katniss ya había decidido que el momento adecuado para contar verdades había llegado, así que por qué no.

-En aquella época lo único que yo podía hacer por los tributos era no darles esperanzas de regresar a casa. Porque aunque siempre hay supervivientes no hay ganadores. No tienes idea de lo duro que era verles pasar cada año, sabiendo que lo mejor para ellos es dejarlos morir en la arena. Porque la alternativa, volver a casa, con el tiempo solo te hace desear haber muerto de la peor manera…

-Haymitch!_ Peeta le corto de manera brusca, haciéndole volver al momento en el que se encontraba donde unos niños que jamás habían sido expuestos a esa barbarie le escuchaban.

El anciano miro a su alrededor y pareció sorprendido de la mirada triste de Pee, de la incredulidad de Hope pero sobretodo del enfado en el rostro de Peeta.

-Lo siento chicos_ La sonrisa se le volvió dulce en un instante dando a entender que lo peor ya había pasado._ mi cabeza ya no es lo que era. Pero ya paso, vuelvo a ser yo.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta saco de nuevo su petaca y le dio un buche corto, con dedos temblorosos, que envió el alcohol a través de su garganta. E hizo retroceder otro paso a sus viejos fantasmas. En esta ocasión 46 fantasmas.

Los 46 tributos del 12, que año tras año, eran enviados a la arena a morir bajo su mano como mentor, hasta ese año en el que todo comenzó a cambiar.

El año en él que una chica de la veta, hizo algo tan estúpido y valiente, como ofrecerse voluntaria para morir en el lugar de su hermana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Hope pensó durante unos segundos las palabras de su tío, nunca había imaginado que los vencedores pasarán por algo así, realmente nunca se había detenido a pensarlo.

Todo lo que sabía era que una vez ganado una edición de los juegos, vivías para la gloria y el triunfo. Casi ausente le paso el cuaderno al viejo mentor, era el único que no había leído todavía.

Haymitch dudo un momento, que más podría haber sucedido aquella noche, o cualquier otra noche. Que más descubrirían de él sus pequeños niños y cómo los juzgarían al saber qué clase de hombre llego a ser antes de atreverse a cambiar.

Con la voz tensa y algo encojida comenzó la lectura de lo que Katniss hubiera escrito.

**-Durante unos instantes, Peeta y yo asimilamos la escena de nuestro mentor intentando levantarse del charco de porquería resbaladiza que ha soltado su estómago. El hedor a vómito y alcohol puro hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. Nos miramos; está claro que Haymitch no es gran cosa, pero Effie Trinket tiene razón en algo: una vez en el estadio, sólo lo tendremos a él. Como si llegáramos a algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso, Peeta y yo lo cogemos por los brazos y lo ayudamos a levantarse.**

**-****-¿He tropezado? ****-****-pregunta Haymitch****-****-. Huele mal.**

**Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vómito.**

-Urg…_ Pee no puede evitar el comentario. Aunque los tres oyentes intentan no opinar o hacer juicios de valores, para no incomodarle más, era difícil ante la imagen de un Haymitch tan increíblemente borracho que se revuelve entre su propia porquería sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

**-****-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco ****–****dice Peeta.**

**Lo llevamos de vuelta a su compartimento medio a empujones, medio a rastras. Como no podemos dejarlo sobre la colcha bordada, lo metemos en la bañera y encendemos la ducha; él apenas se entera.**

-Bueno, en honor a la verdad, ni siquiera me acuerdo de que me bañarais._ Los labios del anciano se curvaronn en una sonrisa triste, y Peeta no sabía si era un intento de animar el ambiente para los chicos, o para él mismo.

**-****-No pasa nada ****-****-me dice Peeta****-****-. Ya me encargo yo.**

**No puedo evitar sentirme un poco agradecida, ya que lo que menos me apetece en el mundo es desnudar a Haymitch, limpiarle la porquería del pelo del pecho y meterlo en la cama. **

-Bueno para mi tampoco hubiera sido muy agradable traumatizar a esa chiquilla…_ Al fin la broma robo un amago de sonrisa de todos. Quién no sabía lo escrupulosa que siempre había sido Katniss con la desnudez.

-Claro, y yo qué, ¿no te preocupa traumarme? No fue agradable sabes…

El comentario de Peeta sorprendió a Haymitch más que el hecho de que le viera desnudo tantos años atrás. Pero sin más ambos amigos se echaron a reír ante la idea.

-Venga pero si seguro que lo estabas deseando._ Haymitch golpeo con suavidad el hombro de Peeta con el bastón.

-Tuve pesadillas durante días._ Peeta se estremeció dramáticamente para reafirmar sus palabras, lo que realmente intentaba era distraer a sus hijos de la imagen desastrosa de Haymitch. Algo que consiguió de inmediato ya que Pee comenzó a reírse de sus bromas.

-Si ya sé que clases de sueños habrás tenido tú…_ Haymitch hizo el amago de abrazar a Peeta por detrás con la clara intención de besarle, pero él fue mucho más rápido encajando uno de los cojines del sofá entre los brazos extendidos del anciano, mientras todos se carcajeaban de la situación.

-Claro, no tenía yo otra cosa que hacer, anda sigue leyendo viejo senil, antes de que se te olvide como hacerlo.

Sin más el momento paso, y Haymitch miro agradecido a su viejo amigo, como siempre Peeta echaba un cable a quienes le rodeaban e hizo lo que le pedía.

**-Seguramente, mi compañero intenta causarle buena impresión, ser su favorito cuando empiecen los juegos. **

-Y ya está otra vez…_ Hope hablo por primera vez desde que dejara de leer, intentaba no hacerlo pero las ideas de su madre acerca de su padre no le gustaban._ No me mires así papá, pero está paranoica perdía…

-¿Paranoica?_ Pee lo pregunto más para distraer a su padre que para entender del todo el termino, aunque lo único que sabía era que no era bueno.

-Malinterpretaba incorrectamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y Hope tu madre solo sabía que íbamos a ser dejados en la Arena para matarnos entre nosotros, en cierto sentido su recelo estaba justificado.

-Ya, pero ella fue la primera que nos pidió que no juzgáramos, y qué hace, pasarse todo el tiempo juzgándote sin molestarse en conocerte.

-Tal vez porque con el paso del tiempo a comprendido su error.

Haymitch intervino, quería mucho a Hope, para él era como la nieta que nunca tendría, por lo que siempre intentaba llevarla a pensar más allá de lo evidente. Ella simplemente se cruzo de brazos, sabiendo que no podría hacerles ver su punto de vista. Los dos adoraban hasta la locura tanto a su madre como a sus defectos.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de ella, o al menos no era odio, es que no podía imaginar cómo llego a creer algo así acerca de su padre.

**-Sin embargo, a juzgar por el estado en el que está, Haymitch no se acordará de nada mañana.**

**-****-Vale, puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte ****-****-le digo, porque hay varias en el tren. Cocinan para nosotros, nos sirven y nos vigilan; cuidarnos es su trabajo. **

**-****-No, no las quiero.**

**Asiento y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Entiendo cómo se siente Peeta, yo tampoco puedo soportar a la gente del Capitolio, pero hacer que se encarguen de Haymitch podría ser una pequeña venganza, así que medito sobre la razón que lo lleva a insistir en ocuparse de él, así, de repente. «Es porque está siendo amable. Igual que cuando me regaló el pan», pienso.**

-Por fin!_ Apuntillo Hope, lanzando las manos al aire de manera exagerada. Ganándose una nueva advertencia en la mirada de su padre. Mientras Pee y Haymitch tan solo se rieron con disimulo de la teatralidad de la chica.

**-La idea hace que me pare en seco: un Peeta Mellark amable es mucho más peligroso que uno desagradable. La gente amable consigue abrirse paso hasta mí y quedárseme dentro, y no puedo dejar que Peeta lo haga, no en el sitio al que vamos. Decido que, desde este momento, debo tener el menor contacto posible con el hijo del panadero.**

-Lo entiendes ahora mejor, no voy a decir que me guste que tu madre pensara así de mi. Pero si que entiendo que lo hiciera._ Hope escuchaba a su padre desde la lejanía, prefería mirar por la ventana. Y guardar silencio. Podía entender lo que decía, pero no tenía por qué reconocérselo.

Peeta simplemente lo dejo estar, conocía bien a su hija, y en algunas cosas era exacta a su madre, cabezas y tercas.

**-Cuando llego a mi habitación, el tren se detiene en un andén para repostar. Abro rápidamente la ventana, tiro las galletas que me regaló el padre de Peeta y cierro el cristal de golpe. Se acabó, no quiero nada más de ninguno de los dos.**

-Valla… Mamá tirando comida…_ La voz del pequeño de los Mellark reflejaba la confusión de todos, quienes no podían imaginársela tirando comida en buen estado. Y sin previo aviso el chico comenzó a reírse abiertamente.

-Pues si que te tenía miedo papá_ Todos rieron ante el comentario.

**Por desgracia, el paquete de galletas cae al suelo y se abre sobre un grupo de dientes de león que hay junto a las vías. Sólo lo veo un instante, porque el tren sale de nuevo, pero me basta con eso; es suficiente para recordarme aquel otro diente de león que vi en el patio del colegio hace algunos años...**

Haymitch tuvo que dejar de leer por la risa. No era sencillo, pero al pensar que la chica que odiaba tirar comida, lo había hecho para nada. En la cara que debió poner al ver aquel diente de león comenzaba de nuevo a carcajearse.

Necesito tomarse un trago para continuar con la lectura.

**-Justo cuando aparté la mirada del rostro amoratado de Peeta Mellark me encontré con el diente de león y supe que no todo estaba perdido. **

-Siempre me pregunte por qué miraba tan intensamente aquella flor._ Peeta hablaba solo, pero logro que la curiosidad ganase a todos._ Era como si la planta fuera sagrada o algo así…_ Peeta sonrió avergonzado al percatarse de cómo lo observaba su familia y necesito explicarse._ Nunca conseguí acercarme a ella o conocerla y todo lo que hacía era un misterio para mí.

-Si bueno supongo que al haceros leer estos diarios ella intenta resolver esos misterios. Continuemos.

**-Lo arranqué con cuidado y me apresuré a volver a casa, cogí un cubo y a mi hermana de la mano, y me dirigí a la Pradera; y sí, estaba llena de aquellas semillas de cabeza dorada. Después de recogerlas, rebuscamos por el borde interior de la valla a lo largo de un kilómetro y medio, más o menos, hasta que llenamos el cubo de hojas, tallos y flores de diente de león. Aquella noche nos atiborramos de ensalada y el resto del pan de la panadería.**

**-****-¿Qué más? ****-****-me preguntó Prim****-****-. ¿Qué más comida podemos encontrar?**

**-****-De todo tipo ****-****-le prometí****-****-. Sólo tengo que acordarme. **

**Mi madre tenía un libro que se había llevado de la botica de sus padres; las hojas estaban hechas de pergamino viejo y tenían dibujos a tinta de plantas, junto a los cuales habían escrito en pulcras letras mayúsculas sus nombres, dónde recogerlas, cuándo florecían y sus usos médicos. Sin embargo, mi padre añadió otras entradas al libro, plantas comestibles, no curativas: dientes de león, ombús, cebollas silvestres y pinos. Prim y yo nos pasamos el resto de la noche estudiando detenidamente aquellas páginas.**

-Mamá aún lo tiene, me dijo que sus hojas las mantuvo vivas cuando nadie más lo hizo. No lo entendí del todo._ La voz de Hope era suave al recordar aquel día con cariño.

Dándose cuenta de los muchos secretos que sus padres tenían, de que no eran solo sus padres, que al igual que ella, en un mundo lejano ambos habían tenido la misma edad. Tal vez no los mismos miedos e inquietudes, porque su vida había sido muy distinta, pero si la misma edad.

**-Al día siguiente no teníamos clases. Durante un rato me quedé en el borde de la Pradera, pero, finalmente, conseguí reunir el valor necesario para meterme por debajo de la alambrada. Era la primera vez que estaba allí sola, sin las armas de mi padre para protegerme, aunque recuperé el pequeño arco y las flechas que había escondido en un árbol hueco. No me adentré ni veinte metros en los bosques y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé subida a las ramas de un viejo roble, con la esperanza de que se acercara una presa. Después de varias horas, tuve la buena suerte de matar un conejo. Lo había hecho antes, con la ayuda de mi padre; pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sola.**

**Llevábamos varios meses sin comer carne, así que la imagen del conejo pareció despertar algo dentro de mi madre. Se levantó, despellejó el animal, e hizo un estofado con la carne y parte de las verduras que Prim había recogido. Después se quedó como desconcertada y regresó a la cama, pero, una vez listo el estofado, la obligamos a comerse un cuenco.**

**Los bosques se convirtieron en nuestra salvación, y cada día me adentraba más en sus brazos. A pesar de que al principio fue algo lento, estaba decidida a alimentarnos; robaba huevos de los nidos, pescaba peces con una red, a veces lograba disparar a una ardilla o un conejo para el estofado y recogía las distintas plantas que surgían bajo mis pies. Las plantas son peligrosas; aunque hay muchas comestibles, si das un paso en falso estás muerta. Las comparaba varias veces con los dibujos de mi padre antes de comerlas, y eso nos mantuvo vivas.**

**Ante cualquier indicio de peligro, ya fuese un aullido lejano o una rama rota de forma inexplicable, salía corriendo hacia la alambrada. Después empecé a arriesgarme a subir a los árboles para escapar de los perros salvajes, que no tardaban en aburrirse y seguían su camino. Los osos y los gatos vivían más adentro; quizá no les gustaban la peste y el hollín de nuestro distrito.**

Haymitch dejo de leer perdido en un pensamiento, sus ojos no se habían movido del libro, que sostenía con cuidado, pero su mente vago perdida.

-¿Qué te ocurre?_ El viejo miro casi sorprendido a Peeta, como si ni siquiera recordarse que estaba allí a su lado.

-11 años._ Ninguno de los Mellark pudo entender muy bien lo que quería decir por lo que continuo explicándose._ Cuando gane mis juegos sentí que me habían arrebatado lo poco de juventud que me quedaba. Y supe que a vosotros os pasaría igual. Pero ella jamás tuvo juventud, verdad. Porque ni si quiera tuvo infancia, en aquel entonces todos los niños de la Veta y muchos de los hijos de los comerciantes, sabían lo que era el hambre, pero seguían siendo niños, su obligación era jugar. Aún podían hacerlo porque todavía les quedaba un año para enfrentarse a la cosecha. Pero Katniss salía al bosque, corría delante de perros salvajes, mataba para sobrevivir. Pensaba en la vida que tuvo, en como nadie hizo nada para evitarlo. Y en algo peor aún. Hasta ella acepto nuestra pasividad, nuestro egoísmo como algo normal. Se acostumbro y nunca reprocho porque nadie la cuidara…

Ni Peeta ni Hope supo muy bien que decir, porque las palabras de Haymitch eran ciertas, todo el distrito permitió con su dejadez que aquella familia se consumiera y no les prestaron atención hasta que Katniss tuvo algo con lo que negociar.

-Papá le ayudo._ Los tres miraron a Pee que a sus doces tiernos años era quien menos podía entender el pensamiento de Haymitch._ No por el pan, él le dio esperanzas. Ella lo ha dicho. "_No he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada." _ Tal vez el resto del distrito no hiciera nada, pero papá lo hizo y creo que es por lo que a ella no noto que la abandonaban, porque él no lo hizo.

**-El 18 de mayo fui al Edificio de Justicia, firmé para pedir mi tesela y me llevé a casa el primer lote de cereales y aceite en el carro de juguete de Prim. Los días 8 de cada mes tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo, pero, claro, no podía dejar de cazar y recolectar. El cereal no bastaba para vivir y había otras cosas que comprar: jabón, leche e hilo. Lo que no fuese absolutamente necesario consumir, lo llevaba al Quemador. Me daba miedo entrar allí sin mi padre al lado; sin embargo, la gente lo respetaba y me aceptaba por él. Al fin y al cabo, una presa era una presa, la derribase quien la derribase. También vendía en las puertas de atrás de los clientes más ricos de la ciudad, intentando recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho y aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos nuevos. La carnicera me compraba los conejos, pero no las ardillas; al panadero le gustaban las ardillas, pero sólo las aceptaba si no estaba por allí su mujer; al jefe de los agentes de la paz le encantaba el pavo silvestre y el alcalde sentía pasión por las fresas.**

**A finales del verano, estaba lavándome en un estanque cuando me fijé en las plantas que me rodeaban: altas con hojas como flechas, y flores con tres pétalos blancos. Me arrodillé en el agua, metí los dedos en el suave lodo y saqué un puñado de raíces. Eran tubérculos pequeños y azulados que no parecían gran cosa, pero que, al hervirlos o asarlos, resultaban tan buenos como las patatas.**

**-****-Katniss, la saeta de agua ****-****-dije en voz alta.**

**Era la planta por la que me pusieron ese nombre; recordé a mi padre decir, en broma: «Mientras puedas encontrarte, no te morirás de hambre».**

**Me pasé varias horas agitando el lecho del estanque con los dedos de los pies y un palo, recogiendo los tubérculos que flotaban hasta la superficie. Aquella noche nos dimos un banquete de pescado y raíces de saeta hasta que, por primera vez en meses, las tres nos llenamos.**

**Poco a poco, mi madre volvió con nosotras. Empezó a limpiar, cocinar y poner en conserva para el invierno algunos de los alimentos que yo llevaba. La gente pagaba en especie o con dinero por sus remedios medicinales y, un día, la oí cantar.**

**Prim estaba encantada de tenerla de vuelta, mientras que yo seguía observándola, esperando que desapareciese otra vez; no confiaba en ella. Además, un lugar pequeño y retorcido de mi interior la odiaba por su debilidad, por su negligencia, por los meses que nos había hecho pasar. **

**Mi hermana la perdonó y yo me alejé de ella, había levantado un muro para protegerme de necesitarla y nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotras.**

**Y ahora voy a morir sin haberlo arreglado. Pienso en cómo le he gritado hoy en el Edificio de Justicia, aunque también le dije que la quería. A lo mejor ambas cosas se compensan.**

Hope miro incrédula el libro, mientras su tío leía, era posible que su madre se sintiera culpable. Para ella fue su abuela quienes las abandono. Quien tenía que pedir perdón.

**Me quedo mirando por la ventana del tren un rato, deseando poder abrirla de nuevo, pero sin saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera a tanta velocidad. A lo lejos veo las luces de otro distrito. ¿El 7? ¿El 10? No lo sé. Pienso en los habitantes dentro de sus casas, preparándose para acostarse. Me imagino mi casa, con las persianas bien cerradas. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mi madre y Prim? ¿Habrán sido capaces de cenar el guiso de pescado y las fresas? ¿O estará todo intacto en los platos? ¿Habrán visto el resumen de los acontecimientos del día en el viejo televisor que tenemos en la mesa pegada a la pared? Seguro que han llorado más. ¿Estará resistiendo mi madre, estará siendo fuerte por Prim? ¿O habrá empezado a marcharse, a descargar el peso del mundo sobre los frágiles hombros de mi hermana?**

**Sin duda, esta noche dormirán juntas. Me consuela que el viejo zarrapastroso de ****Buttercup ****se haya colocado en la cama para proteger a Prim. Si llora, él se abrirá paso hasta sus brazos y se acurrucará allí hasta que se calme y se quede dormida. Cómo me alegro de no haberlo ahogado.**

**Pensar en mi casa me mata de soledad. Ha sido un día interminable. ¿Cómo es posible que Gale y yo estuviéramos recogiendo moras esta misma mañana? Es como si hubiese pasado en otra vida, como un largo sueño que se va deteriorando hasta convertirse en pesadilla. Si consigo dormirme, quizá me despierte en el Distrito 12, el lugar al que pertenezco.**

**Seguro que hay muchos camisones en la cómoda, pero me quito la camisa y los pantalones, y me acuesto en ropa interior. Las sábanas son de una tela suave y sedosa, con un edredón grueso y esponjoso que me calienta de inmediato.**

**Si voy a llorar, será mejor que lo haga ahora; por la mañana podré arreglar el estropicio que me hagan las lágrimas en la cara. Sin embargo, no lo consigo, estoy demasiado cansada o entumecida para llorar, sólo quiero estar en otra parte; así que dejo que el tren me meza hasta sumergirme en el olvido.**

-Mi noche fue prácticamente igual. Me la pase imaginando lo que sucedía en casa. Deseando estar allí con ellos.

**Está entrando luz gris a través de las cortinas cuando me despiertan unos golpecitos. Oigo la voz de Effie Trinket llamándome para que me levante.**

**-****-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!**

**Durante un instante intento imaginarme cómo será el interior de la cabeza de esta mujer. ¿Qué pensamientos llenan las horas en que está despierta? ¿Qué sueños tiene por las noches? No tengo ni idea. **

-Ni tú ni nadie preciosa, esa mujer nació, vivió y murió siendo un misterio para todo el mundo…_ Sin más comentarios Haymitch volvió a brindar solo, como si para él fuera su particular homenaje por aquella estrafalaria mujer._ En el fondo creo que la echo de menos, me sacaba de quicio, pero era entretenido meterse con ella.

-Y buena, a su manera era buena y nos quería. A todos…_ Apuntillo Peeta, para él la atracción de ellos era evidente. Por más que ambos la negaran.

-Bobadas… Sigamos.

**Me vuelvo a poner el traje verde porque no está muy sucio, sólo algo arrugado por haberse pasado la noche en el suelo. Recorro con los dedos el círculo que rodea al pequeño sinsajo de oro y pienso en los bosques, en mi padre, y en mi madre y Prim levantándose, teniendo que enfrentarse al día. He dormido sin deshacer las intrincadas trenzas con las que me peinó mi madre para la cosecha; como todavía tienen buen aspecto, me dejo el pelo como está. Da igual: no podemos estar lejos del Capitolio y, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, mi estilista decidirá el aspecto que voy a tener en las ceremonias de inauguración de esta noche. Sólo espero que no crea que la desnudez es el último grito en moda. **

-¿Eso paso alguna vez?_ Pee formulo la pregunta sorprendido, no podía imaginar a su madre saliendo desnuda ante todo Panem.

-Si un par de veces, pero creo recordar que los cubrieron de polvo de carbón o algo por el estilo._ El anciano solo pudo encogerse de hombros ante las modas absurdas del Capitolio.

**-Cuando entro en el vagón comedor, Effie Trinket se acerca a mí con una taza de café solo; está murmurando obscenidades entre dientes. Haymitch se está riendo disimuladamente, con la cara hinchada y roja de los abusos del día anterior. Peeta tiene un panecillo en la mano y parece algo avergonzado.**

**-****-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ****-****-exclama Haymitch, haciendo señas con la mano.**

**En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca, y tengo delante una cesta de panecillos que habrían servido para alimentar a toda mi familia durante una semana. También hay un elegante vaso con zumo de naranja; bueno, creo que es zumo de naranja. Sólo he probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque mi padre compró una como regalo especial. Una taza de café; mi madre adora el café, aunque casi nunca podemos permitírnoslo, pero a mí me parece aguado y amargo. Al lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes.**

**-****-Lo llaman chocolate caliente ****-****-me dice Peeta****-****-. Está bueno.**

**Pruebo un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrío. Aunque el resto de la comida me llama, no le hago caso hasta que termino la taza. Después me atiborro de todo lo que puedo, procurando no pasarme con los alimentos más grasos. Mi madre me dijo una vez que siempre comía como si no fuera a volver a ver la comida, y yo le respondí: «No la volveré a ver si no la traigo yo». Eso le cerró la boca.**

-Ups… La chica era dura, y no solo conmigo._ Haymitch rio recordando las horas que paso junto a la joven Katniss Everdeen y la de comentarios ácidos que le dedicaba. Una parte de él la extrañaba. Razón por la que siempre estaba pinchándola, buscando a la hosca chica que conoció.

**-Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de desayuno. Peeta sigue comiendo, troceando los panecillos para mojarlos en el chocolate caliente. Haymitch no le ha prestado mucha atención a su bandeja, pero está tragándose un vaso de zumo rojo que no deja de mezclar con un líquido transparente que saca de una botella. A juzgar por el olor, es algún tipo de alcohol. No conozco a Haymitch, aunque lo he visto a menudo en el Quemador, tirando puñados de dinero sobre el mostrador de la mujer que vende licor blanco. Estará diciendo incoherencias cuando lleguemos al Capitolio.**

**Me doy cuenta de que detesto a este hombre; no es de extrañar que los tributos del Distrito 12 no tengan ni una oportunidad. No es sólo que estemos mal alimentados y nos falte entrenamiento, porque algunos de nuestros participantes eran lo bastante fuertes como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguimos patrocinadores, y él tiene gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica que apoya a los tributos (ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador) espera tratar con alguien más elegante que Haymitch.**

-Genial.

-Eso solo era al principio…

-Aún no me conocía, ¿no?

-Haymitch…

-Déjalo chico, acaso no es cierto todo lo que ha puesto. Acaso no me emborrachaba y caía inconsciente a cada poco.

-¿Y acaso no devolviste con vida a dos chicos ese año?_ Hope intervino, parando en seco el discurso atormentado de Haymitch con dureza en la voz._ Alguien en toda la historia había logrado algo así, tal vez fuera necesario que ese alguien estuviera loco o borracho para intentarlo y conseguirlo. Ahora sigue que me está dando hambre.

La chica sonrió a su tío para mostrarle que por más dura que fuera con él siempre seguiría siendo su tío preferido.

**-****-Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? ****-****-le pregunto.**

**-****-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva ****-****-responde Haymitch, y se echa a reír.**

-Y sigues ganando puntos._ Pee se rio de la estúpida respuesta de Haymitch, y de la cara que se le quedo. Sin saber que ellos recordaban lo que pasaría a continuación.

**Miro a Peeta antes de recordar que no quiero tener nada que ver con él, y me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión muy dura, cuando normalmente parece tan afable.**

**-****-Muy gracioso ****-****-dice. De repente, le pega un bofetón al vaso que Haymitch tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y desparrama el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón****-****-. Pero no para nosotros.**

Tanto Hope como Pee miraron incrédulos a su padre, mientras este tan solo asentía a sus preguntas no formuladas.

**Haymitch lo piensa un momento y le da un puñetazo a Peeta en la mandíbula, tirándolo de la silla. **

-¿Le pegaste? ¿Por una copa?

-Bueno no te sorprendas tanto, era alcohol del bueno, del Capitolio. Y me lo sigues debiendo por cierto.

-Sigue leyendo Haymitch._ Tanto el anciano como Peeta sonrieron, ambos habían olvidado aquel incidente hace demasiado tiempo como para discutirlo ahora.

-Antes dime por qué te molestó tanto la broma.

-¿De verdad? Pues... Eh..._ Peeta necesito formar un pensamiento coherente, explicárselo sin hacerle daño sería complicado._ Parecía que para ti no era más que un juego, guiarnos hasta la muerte, era como si solo estuvieras allí por las bebidas. Sé que no es así que te obligaba el Capitolio, tú eras del 12 y podías entendernos porque habías estado en nuestro lugar y sin embargo solo bebías. Además te burlaste de la chica equivocada.

-Claro como que la chica necesitaba que la defendieran._ Peeta sonrió, sabiendo lo cierto de esa afirmación.

**-Cuando se vuelve para coger el alcohol, clavo mi cuchillo en la mesa, entre su mano y la botella; casi le corto los dedos. Me preparo para rechazar un golpe que no llega; el hombre se echa hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo.**

-Si mamá es de armas tomar._ Pee intervino casi divertido por lo que su madre hizo.

-¿Por qué creías que todo el mundo mantiene una distancia segura con ella?

Peeta tuvo que contenerse de volver a golpear al viejo Haymitch, esa no era la razón y él lo sabía.

**-****-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año? **

**Peeta se levanta del suelo y coge un puñado de hielo de debajo del frutero. Empieza a llevárselo a la marca roja de la mandíbula. **

**-****-No ****-****-lo detiene Haymitch****-****-. Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.**

**-****-Va contra las reglas.**

**-****-Sólo si te pillan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido; mucho mejor. ****-****-Después se vuelve hacia mí****-****-. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa? **

**Mis armas son el arco y la flecha, aunque también he pasado bastante tiempo lanzando cuchillos. A veces, si hiero a un animal con el arco, es mejor clavarle también un cuchillo antes de acercarse. Me doy cuenta de que, si quiero ganarme la atención de Haymitch, éste es el momento adecuado para impresionarlo. Arranco el cuchillo de la mesa, lo cojo por la hoja y lo lanzo a la pared de enfrente; la verdad es que esperaba clavarlo con fuerza, pero se queda metido en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera, lo que me hace parecer mucho mejor de lo que soy.**

-Y yo que pensaba que lo hizo a posta, que decepción.

- Claro porque que lo clave de chiripa es menos impresionante. Seguro que se os quedo cara de besugos a los dos.

- La misma mala uva que su madre._ Haymitch hizo el comentario entre dientes para no cabrear a Peeta. Pero la chica cada día se parecía más a Katniss.

**-****-Venid aquí los dos ****-****-nos pide Haymitch, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras****-****-. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecéis en forma y, cuando os cojan los estilistas, seréis bastante atractivos. ****-****-Peeta y yo no lo ponemos en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre parecen conseguir más patrocinadores****-****-. Vale, haré un trato con vosotros: si no interferís con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudaros, siempre que hagáis todo lo que os diga.**

**No es un gran trato, pero sí un paso gigantesco con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez minutos, cuando no teníamos guía alguna. **

**-****-Vale ****-****-responde Peeta.**

**-****-Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿Cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien...? **

**-****-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estaréis en manos de los estilistas. No os va a gustar lo que os hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no os resistáis.**

-Pero…_ Hope intento interrumpir a Haymitch, pero el viejo la paro alzando la mano y siguió leyendo.

**-****-Pero... ****-****-empiezo a protestar.**

**-****-No hay peros que valgan, no os resistáis ****-****-dice Haymitch.**

-Al final, hermanita, va a ser cierto que te pareces a mamá._ Hope se encogió de hombros para demostrar una indiferencia que no sentía. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo. Pero desde que empezaron a leer los libros ambas habían respondido de la misma manera más de una vez.

**-Después coge la botella de la mesa y sale del vagón. Cuando se cierra la puerta, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.**

**Peeta Mellark y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo, y se me encoge el corazón. Odio estar encerrada en piedra, me recuerda a las minas y a mi padre, atrapado, incapaz de llegar hasta la luz del sol, enterrado para siempre en la oscuridad.**

**El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. No podemos evitarlo, los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo hemos visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. Las cámaras no mienten sobre su grandeza; si acaso, no logran capturar el esplendor de los edificios relucientes que proyectan un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corren por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido nunca una comida. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañan los ojos, como los caramelos con forma de discos planos que nunca podemos permitirnos en la tienda de dulces del Distrito 12.**

**La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asqueada por su emoción, sabiendo que están deseando vernos morir. Sin embargo, Peeta se mantiene en su sitio, e incluso empieza a saludar y sonreír a la multitud, que lo mira con la boca abierta. Sólo deja de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista. **

**Se da cuenta de que lo miro y se encoge de hombros.**

**-****-¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.**

-¡Papá!

-Si Hope…_ Peeta miro con tranquilidad a su hija de 16 años. No iba a sentirse culpable por intentar conseguir patrocinadores.

Desde la primera noche de la cosecha, Peeta ya había tomado la decisión de mantenerla con vida, aunque eso le costara la suya.

**-Lo había juzgado mal. Empiezo a pensar en sus acciones desde que comenzó la cosecha: el amistoso apretón de manos, su padre regalándome galletas y prometiendo cuidar de Prim... ¿Sería idea de Peeta? Sus lágrimas en la estación, presentarse voluntario para lavar a Haymitch y después retarlo esta mañana al descubrir que, por lo visto, hacerse el bueno no servía de nada.**

**Y aquí está ahora, saludando por la ventanilla, intentando ganarse al público.**

**Las piezas todavía no han encajado del todo, pero siento que se forma un plan, que no ha aceptado su muerte. Ya está luchando por seguir vivo, lo que significa, además, que el bueno de Peeta Mellark, el chico que me dio el pan, está luchando por matarme. **

-¡Y vuelve la burra al trigo!

-Porque tú no estás siendo terca._ Peeta alzo las manos en son de paz ante la mirada de su hija, que estaba dispuesta a iniciar una discusión._ ¿Qué os parece si preparo algo para comer? Y así descansamos un poco. Luego seguimos.

Pee fue el primero en levantarse de un salto ante el ofrecimiento de su padre, pero todos agradecían el descanso y la comida.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hey!_ Peeta no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de empezar la frase antes de que los chicos salieran corriendo de la mesa sin recoger.

Se levanto suspirando, a sabiendas de que se aprovechaban de la ausencia de Katniss.

Fue acumulando platos en una pequeña torre bajo la atenta mirada de Haymitch. Pero prefirió esperar a que el anciano decidiera soltar lo que llevaba todo el almuerzo rumiando en su mente mientras se volvía hacia el fregadero.

-¿Es que no vas a decir nada, muchacho?_ Peeta se volvió hacia su viejo mentor haciéndose el despistado. Lo que menos le apetecía era hablar.

-Sobre qué.

-No sé_ Haymitch jugueteo con el extremo de su servilleta de manera distraída, queriendo restarle importancia al tema. Pero Peeta lo conocía demasiado bien._ Sobre los libros. Sobre lo que cuentan. Tienes donde elegir. Como por ejemplo, por qué tu amada esposa te ha dejado solo para lidiar con todo con el lio.

Haymitch alzo ambas manos para apaciguar a su amigo, al ver el cabreo recorrer su rostro al oírlo.

-¿De verdad quieres ir por ahí?

-Quiero que hables conmigo._ Peeta volvió en silencio a su asiento, intentando apaciguarse.

-Y qué quieres oír; que tras la confusión lo primero que sentí esta mañana fue traición. Qué con cada nuevo párrafo me cuesta demasiado controlar el hilo de pensamientos, por miedo a un nuevo ataque. Qué estoy enfadado con ella como nunca antes lo estuve, por dejarme. No Haymitch, no me importa estar hay callado mientras oigo lo que pensaba de mi entonces. No me importa su desconfianza inicial. O lo mucho que parecía depender de su "_amiguito"_ Gale para todo.

Peeta corto su propio monologo en un nuevo intento de relajarse; cerrando con fuerza los puños; de reprimir no la ira, sino el miedo que se había ido acumulando en su pecho desde la mañana.

Mientras su amigo esperaba en paciente silencio, tan solo observándolo. Suspiro agotado y dejo salir todo casi en un susurro agónico.

-Nada de eso me cabrea, lo que me reconcome por dentro es que a pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado. A pesar de llevar casados más de 40 años, por qué demonios no pudo confiar en mí. Es qué no le he demostrado ya suficientemente que la amo. O que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

-¿Recuerdas el setenta y cinco aniversario?_ Haymitch no necesito aclararle que hablaba de los juegos del hambre antes de que Peeta asintiera.

-Recuerdo vuestra borrachera._ una débil sonrisa cubrió los labios del viejo mentor aunque no pudo contagiársela a Peeta.

-Ella, al igual que tú antes, me pidió que te protegiese, ofreciéndome voluntario en tu lugar. O favoreciéndote en la arena.

-Crees que no me lo imagine.

-Déjame acabar muchacho… Le dije: _Ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico. Lo sabes, ¿no?_ Su respuesta fue simple: _Si, está claro, él es el mejor de este trío._ No lo dijo por decir. Y ahí lo supe.

-¿El qué?_ Peeta cerró los ojos antes de preguntar al no querer que el intuitivo anciano viera el pánico que lo dominaba ante la incertidumbre de lo que le fuera a decir.

-Que erais un par de idiotas, enamorados el uno del otro hasta la medula, callados por puro miedo. Y miraos ahora. Han pasado, como bien dices, 40 años y continuáis con las mismas estupideces. Ella te quiere, tú la quieres…

-Pareces tenerlo muy claro._ Haymitch estallo en una fuerte carcajada ante la simpleza con la que Peeta hablo. Pero este estaba aun más confuso, se habría perdido el viejo en lo que intentara decirle.

-Todo el mundo lo tiene claro muchacho excepto vosotros dos. Sabes lo que pienso…

-Estoy deseando oírlo. _ Haymitch supo que Peeta necesitaba un respiro de todas sus dudas, él no solía ser sarcástico habitualmente por lo que prefirió relajar su siguiente comentario.

-Ha querido abrirse de una vez a su familia, contaros por lo que paso, y como se sintió al hacerlo. Pero no sabe cómo manejar sus sentimientos o expresarlos.

- _"No me veo con fuerzas para llevarlo a cabo. Sabes cuánto me cuesta hablar de mis sentimientos o abrir mi corazón a los demás."_ Es lo que decía la nota._ Le aclaro Peeta mientras la sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón para entregársela. Este la leyó en silencio.

-Tu esposa también dice: _"Podrás ver en mi interior y comprenderme un poquito mejor."_

-Pues si que hilas tú fino hoy. _ Haymitch sonrió pícaro ante la broma, sabiendo que lo peor parecía haber pasado. Pero había un último tema que creyó necesario hablar antes de seguir con la lectura.

-¿Sabes si yo fuera tú estaría preocupado por lo otro que contaran los libros?

-¿Sobre los juegos? Espero que no de detalles de las muer…

-Sobre Gale._ Haymitch corto lo que fuera a decir su amigo. Peeta sin más enmudeció completamente paralizado. Aun no estaba preparado para preocuparse por eso.

No quería tener que plantearse lo que su esposa hubiera escrito de Gale.

-No creo que…_ la frase murió en sus labios antes de acabar, ni siquiera sabía que decir. Era un golpe bajo que sacara aquel tema.

-Cuatro capítulos y en la despedida el chico casi se le declara. Gale fue muy importante para Katniss y no solo en su infancia, sino en el 13 y durante la guerra.

Peeta se levanto nervioso por lo que su amigo intentara decirle, lo último que quería era tener que escuchar cualquier estupidez o burla acerca de aquello. Sin darse la vuelta le respondió con dureza.

-Me eligió a mí. Es lo único que importa.

-Sí, pero tienes que plantearte que antes o después sacara temas escabrosos, de los que los chicos no tienen ni la menor idea.

-Cruzaré ese puente cuando lleguemos a él así que deja el tema.

Antes de poder responderle Pee entro en el comedor con el libro entre las manos, al mirar bien pareció desconcertado.

-¿Y Hope? Vino a meteros prisa.

-¿Has mirado en su habitación?_ Pee negó mientras Peeta echo una mirada envenenada a Haymitch. Quien por una vez prefirió cerrar el pico. Su hija había escuchado la conversación, la pregunta era hasta donde.

-0-

No tenía mucho tiempo, así que continúo corriendo por las calles de la ciudad que, al ser el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, estaban atestadas de chicos. Se cruzo con más de uno de sus compañeros en su apresurada carrera. Debía llegar cuanto antes a la escuela, aún abierta para los profesores.

Al principio las palabras de su tío la habían cogido desprevenida y le costó unos minutos que tomaran forma en su cabeza.

Sus padres siempre habían sido los trágicos amantes, desde que tenían su misma edad, entonces donde encajaba aquel Gale. Cuyo nombre le seguía resultando tan familiar de las lecciones de historia.

Se dejo caer sobre la verja metálica que rodeaba el edificio, dándose un minuto de margen para descansar. Recordándolo todo de nuevo.

¿Es que su madre había engañado a su padre con Gale y por eso habían actuado siempre como si no existiera?

Sabía que no debía juzgarla, pero cómo no hacerlo.

Comenzó a caminar ahora con más calma, queriendo evitar llamar más aun la atención, decidida hacia la biblioteca.

Allí le fue fácil encontrar el libro que buscaba, conocía de memoria cada pasillo, cada estante. Casi cada libro. Su padre solía decirle que ella se refugiaba en la lectura como su madre en el bosque.

Pero si el nombre le sonaba de la guerra era por qué algo debió llamarle la atención para quedarse en su memoria. Siempre leía todo lo relacionado con el papel que su madre jugo en la liberación de Panem.

Su madre; la misma que había visto besar con cariño y amor cada mañana a su padre.

Paso hoja a hoja del libro con desesperación hasta que la imagen de una pareja le devolvió la mirada. Y pudo confirmarlo en el pie de página.

Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne durante el bombardeo sobre el hospital del distrito 8

Se sentó, de golpe se había quedado sin fuerzas, asimilando la foto.

"Gale Hawthorne… Pues sí que sabia elegir bien a los amigos de la infancia."

El pensamiento le llego casi sin darse cuenta de su atractivo. Pero no podía negar lo evidente.

En la escena Katniss aparecía en el centro, lista para disparar su arco, con toda su atención al frente. Él también podía verse; como con su cuerpo, casi ladeado cubría la espalda de su madre, sus manos a medio camino del arco y la flecha; pero su atención y su preocupación por completo en Katniss. Ambos agazapados y cubiertos de hollín.

Aun así pudo contemplar su rostro, sus ojos claros. E imaginarlo alto y corpulento. Dedicado por entero a su familia, un experto cazador; que parecía dispuesto a todo por protegerla. Pero ella parecía tan ajena a ese hecho, solo concentrada en lo que tenía delante.

Se levanto decidida, en apenas un minuto, había tomado una decisión. Se dirigió devuelta a la aldea de los vencedores.

Tal vez cabrearía a sus padres por lo que iba a hacer, pero su madre había abierto la veda contándoles aquellas viejas historias, y si ella misma creía que estaba lista para afrontarlas. No podía enfadarse.

-Buenos días Listín telefónico de Panem._ A Hope se le seco de inmediato la garganta al escuchar la voz risueña de la telefonista.

Se quedo en blanco, sabía que quería contactar con él, pero no que le diría.

-¿Hay alguien por ahí?_ Casi podía imaginarse la burla de la mujer, o tal vez era aquel estúpido acento del Capitolio. Pero al menos la irritación le devolvió el coraje para hablar.

-Sí, buenos días. Quiero el número de teléfono de Gale Hawthorne, por favor.

-¿De qué ciudad?_ Volvió a quedarse en blanco, habían pasado décadas y podía vivir en cualquier parte, incluso podría no estar vivo.

Se acomodo de nuevo en el viejo sofá de Haymitch, incomoda por haber entrado a hurtadillas en casa de su tío. Pero si algo tenía claro era que no podría hacer aquella llamada en su casa.

-No estoy segura, puede mirar en todas._ Tras varios minutos de solo escuchar el sonido de las teclas la voz volvió al otro lado del auricular.

-Bien he encontrado a cinco Gale Hawthorne. ¿Quiere todos los números?

¡Cinco! No podía permitirse estar allí tanto tiempo como para llamar a todos esos teléfonos, por lo que vacilante volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabe si alguno tiene que ver con el ejercito?

-Hay un comandante...

-¡Si! ese es, deme ese número.

-Puedo comunicarle directamente.

-Si sera lo mejor...

Tras un educado, que pase un buen día, Hope comenzó a escuchar los tonos de la llamada. Y con cada uno la ansiedad la devoraba por dentro.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Recordaría si quiera aquel hombre a sus padres? Pero sobretodo, ¿estaría dispuesto a hablar con ella?

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad un pitido estridente acabo con los tonos dando paso al mensaje del contestador.

Para cuando llego su momento de hablar todo su cuerpo ardía de los nervios, aun no había decidido que decirle.

-Buenos días, espero que sea usted Gale Hawthorne del distrito 12. Eh... Soy Hope Mellark, pero claro usted no me conoce. Mi madre es Katniss Mellark, aunque la recordara como Everdeen._ Hope se tomo un segundo para suspirar frustrada, en un intento de relajarse lo suficiente para hablar con lógica._ Odio estos tractos. Es muy importante que hable con usted cuanto antes señor Hawthorne tiene que ver con mi madre, intentaré llamarle lo antes posible.

Colgó desesperada como si el auricular le quemase las manos. Ya estaba hecho. Mañana volvería a intentarlo. Pero estaba decidida a descubrir lo que paso. Y por alguna razón haber dejado aquel mensaje la tranquilizo lo suficiente para volver a su casa.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta su padre salió casi a la carrera a su encuentro, aterrorizado. Sin decirle ni una palabra la abrazo tan fuerte que a Hope le costaba respirar.

Cuando salió corriendo no pensó en su padre, en cómo se tomaría él que se marchara. Una punzada de remordimientos la atravesó al recordar lo que había hecho.

Era su padre, pero también el hombre, cuya esposa lo había traicionado.

Y qué hacia ella en plena estupidez. Recurrir al idiota con el que su madre lo traicionó. Deseaba darse ella misma un bofetón por su comportamiento, desde luego se lo había ganado.

Lentamente Peeta fue soltando a su hija al hablarle.

-¿A dónde hasta ido?_ la voz de Peeta era dura y se le notaba el enfado. Pero no podía controlar el pánico que le produjo no saber su paradero.

-Necesitaba pensar...

-¿Cuanto has escuchado?

-Lo primero que oí fue al tío Haymitch decir que mamá ni viviendo cien vidas llegaría a merecerte y tiene toda la razón.

-Hope, escúchame, lo que paso..._ En cuanto dijo que la escuchara, Hope supo que su padre la protegería, escusandola. Y simplemente estallo.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderla?_ Hope horrorizada ante la idea comenzó a gritar fuera de sí_ Entiendo que la quieras, pero lo que te hizo...

-Estas confundiendo las cosas, escúchame.

-¡Yo! ¿Yo confundo las cosas?_ La chica comenzó a andar furiosa por la entrada.

-No soy yo la que ve solo lo que quiere ver, ni la que imagina su mundo como le gustaría que fuera en lugar de como es en realidad, solo porque es más cómodo.

-¡Hope!_ el grito de advertencia vino del lado equivocado, la chica esperaba que fuese su padre el que la detuviese, no Haymitch. Pero el anciano estaba preocupado más por como Peeta pudiera estar tomando las palabras de su hija.

-Vete ahora mismo a tu habitación y tranquilízate niña.

-No te metas tío...

Haymitch levanto la vista de Peeta alarmado por la mirada vacía que lo recorría. Y se acerco a su sobrina enfadado con ella por primera vez, tomándola del brazo para llevarla hasta las escaleras.

Hope se sorprendió no solo por su comportamiento sino también por la fuerza que conservaba. Y atónita hizo lo que le ordenaba sin mirar atrás.

-Ve a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que estés en tus cabales.

Ahora le tocaba el turno de tranquilizar a Peeta. Que casi ausente miraba a la nada. Con delicadeza lo llevo hasta el sofá para sentarlo, y entregarle su petaca.

Al beber sintió como su garganta ardía por el alcohol, aunque al menos la necesidad de toser pareció devolverlo a la realidad. Haymitch se sentó a su lado al ver que lo peor ya había pasado.

-¿Mejor?

-Si así se ha tomado algo que nunca pasó, que pasara cuando sepa lo que hice, en lo que me convirtieron.

-Habrá que capear el temporal hasta que sepa todo lo que luchaste para volver a ser tú.

-Pareces muy seguro de que eso funcione.

-Sera la edad, ser tan viejo tiene que tener algo bueno, aunque solo sea sabiduría.

Peeta volvió a darle un nuevo trago a la bebida intentando parar el temblor de sus manos. Sobrepasado por la reacción de su hija. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a su carácter, tan parecido al de Katniss. Pero confiaba que antes la chica conociera mejor todo lo que les había pasado.

-0-

Habían pasado varias horas, pero Hope continuaba dando vueltas por su habitación sintiéndose enjaulada.

No podía creerlo, no tenía claro que la cabreaba más, si el engaño de su madre. O que su padre la defendiera.

Tenía claro que no era a ella a la que había traicionado, pero así es como se sentía, traicionada. Y engañada por todas sus mentiras.

Sus padres habían actuado toda su vida como si sus vidas fueran perfectas una vez acabada la guerra.

Ahora todo había cambiado, con aquellas pocas palabras _"me eligió a mí, es lo único que importa". _Las mismas que escucho de su padre, las que continuaban aguijoneando su interior.

¿Cómo lograba perdonarle todo? ¿Cómo ignoraba tan fácilmente lo que les había hecho?

Pero a ella sí que iba responderle cada una de sus preguntas. Tal vez si que se parecía a su madre, porque comenzaba a entender las palabras del libro. _No soy de las que perdonan. _

Katniss lo había escrito. Y así se sentía, incapaz de perdonarla.

Respiro hondo nuevamente relajando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, obtendría todas las respuestas una vez que acabaran de leer los malditos diarios que les había dejado. Lo mejor era ser paciente. Oír en silencio cada momento de la vida de su madre, para que volviera y poder decirle a la cara todo lo que guardaba para ella.

Se detuvo de golpe, con su mano casi rozando el pomo de la puerta, cuando un pensamiento cruzo fugaz su mente.

¿Iba a regresar?

No. No, lo había prometido, solo se marchaba para que pudieran leer los libros en su ausencia.

¿Acaso los libros contaban algo más que su paso por la arena? No podían ser una despedida. No podía irse.

Intento desterrar la absurda idea de su mente, pero una vez que tomo forma, la aplasto el miedo que sentía. El mismo que no le permitía respirar o moverse.

¿Se había dado cuenta ahora de que eligió mal y los distraía mientras ella se escabullía con aquel tipo?

Hope ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había dejado caer al suelo o el momento en que las lagrimas comenzaron a correr salvajes por sus ojos.

Lo único que lograba captar era el miedo de sentir que su madre la abandonaba.

Y algo al fin la alcanzo, un segundo antes no oía más que su llanto infantil, para después sentir un escandaloso motor y el rugido del viento proveniente de la ventana. Al asomarse sorprendida por lo que pudiera estar pasando, un aerodeslizador la recibió, aterrizando a pocos metros de su jardín.

Vio aun más sorprendida como un hombre salía de el, seguido por dos chicos.

Corrió por las escaleras llegando a los últimos escalones cuando su padre abría la puerta y quedo de nuevo paralizada por el estupor ante lo que veía.

Podían haber pasado décadas, podía haber ganado peso con los años. Podía haber perdido algo de pelo. O incluso tener una fea cicatriz deformándole el sien derecha. Pero nadie podría negaría lo evidente.

Era Gale Hawthorne.


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta pestañeo incrédulo ante el hombre que aguardaba por entrar. Mientras Gale le mantenía la mirada sin inmutarse. Los demás atónitos lo rodearon esperando a su reacción, lo sabía. Pero esto era demasiado. La gota que colmo su ya saturado vaso.

Y sin más estallo en carcajadas nerviosas, haciendo que le costara hasta el respirar, dio algunos pasos separándose de la puerta para apoyarse en la barandilla de las escaleras. Bajo la mirada de sus hijos, Haymitch y los recién que no sabían ni que decir.

-Es… Esto es… el veneno_ Se interrumpía para volver a empezar llevado por la impresión de verle después de tantos años._ No puede estar pasando…

Gale avanzo un par de pasos al interior, preocupado.

-Esperar aquí chicos._ tras eso simplemente cerro antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Peeta_ ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te parece que este bien?_ Haymitch no se corto al hablar, supo entender el comportamiento de Peeta ante la visita, lo que siempre había significado Gale para su amigo.

-Oh sí que estoy bien._ Tosió tranquilizándose, antes de señalarle, como si lo acusara._ Porque no eres real. No… Y si tú no eres real, nada lo es… Todo se volverá insoportablemente brillante…_ El tono de su voz fue transformándose palabra a palabra.

Recordándoles a los otros dos adultos a aquel otro Peeta que tanto aprendieron a temer.

-¡Hope! ¡Pee! Iros de aquí._ Haymitch al fin reacciono tomando el control.

Los chicos no podían moverse, intentaban entender que sucedía, que le pasaba a su padre para actuar así. O en el caso de Pee, quién era aquel hombre que no había visto nunca.

-Y dolerá como el mismo infierno. No me importa… Porque no será real…

Hope por otro lado sí que lo había reconocido e intentaba guardar la calma, a sabiendas de la que se le venía encima.

-¡Ya!_ Ante el grito urgente de Haymitch ambos corrieron escaleras arriba, asustados._ Peeta tienes que tranquilizarte._ Se acerco un paso a su amigo, queriendo que solo se centrase en él.

-Estoy tranquilo… Muy tranquilo, sí señor. ¿No me ves? Porque esto es lo último, ahora sé que en realidad Katniss no se ha ido esta mañana_ Peeta logro hablar con mayor entereza, pero con un deje de urgencia._ Sé que no hay diarios. Que mi hija de 16 años no está montando otro de sus numeritos. Porque que ese grandísimo imbécil no está parado en mi puerta mirándome con cara de besugo.

Peeta iba subiendo el tono, palabra a palabra, y por una vez, parecía dispuesto a empezar la pelea.

-¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?_ Haymitch se volvió hacia Gale llevado por su tono. Quién comenzaba realmente a sentirse como un autentico idiota por haber ido.

-Vale, espera tu turno de perder los nervios, muchacho. Peeta escúchame._ Él asintió con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, colocando sus manos en los hombros del anciano, para atenderle._ No es el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Así que haz el favor de comportarte. Katniss se ha ido dejando unos diarios en los que cuenta toda la historia de su pasado. Tu hija nos oyó hablar antes y malinterpretó mis palabras...

-Y qué más Haymitch. ¿Cómo explicas que ese esté aquí?

-Tu hija me llamo, dejo un mensaje en mi contestador, dijo que teníamos que hablar sobre Katniss…

-¡Y lo único que se te ocurre es venir sin más a mi casa!_ Le grito colérico separándose de Haymitch y encarando a su antiguo rival. _ ¡Alguien deja un mensaje en tu contestador y corres al encuentro de mi mujer!_ Gale se encogió un poco ante la ferocidad de su mirada.

Haymitch suspiro aliviado, prefería tener que lidiar con un Peeta furioso antes que con una de sus crisis.

-¿Al encuentro de tu mujer?_ Se fue coloreando de rojo mientras el coraje le crecía en el interior_ Joder Peeta, tan solo creí que le había pasado algo a Katniss.

-Pasarle algo a Katniss..._ Peeta le remeó con burla cabreando mas a Gale._ A mi esposa no le ha pasado nada_ recalcó la frase tanto como pudo mientras daba un paso más hacia él retándolo.

-Vale chiscos_ Haymitch interrumpió la réplica de Gale interponiéndose, con dificultad entre ellos_ ya que todo vuelve más o menos a ser normal, nos tomaremos la copa de la paz.

Ambos lo miraron como si ahora la crisis mental la tuviera él. Peeta suspiro frustrado al comprender como se había puesto. Llevaba toda la mañana temiendo que le sucediera. Se encamino a la cocina dejándoles allí plantados.

-Por hoy ya he tomado suficiente veneno de ratas, gracias. Gale…

El aludido se apresuro a ir a su encuentro en la cocina sabiendo que tenían una conversación pendiente. Haymitch resignado se dirigió a la puerta acordándose de los dos chicos que Gale había dejado fuera.

Peeta le entrego una taza de café a Gale en un incomodo silencio para sentarse después enfrente de él.

-Cuando escuche el mensaje pensé…_ repentinamente cansado, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, un par de segundos dándose tiempo extra para buscar algo con sentido que decirle._ No pensé. Vale… Solo temí que le hubiera pasado algo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho, y aun sigo pensando que no me lo cuentas todo. Porqué tiene que haber algo más para que te cruces los distritos de punta a punta, solo por una posibilidad.

Gale se levanto nervioso de su asiento, dando una vuelta por la amplia cocina, observando al fin de que apenas había cambiado desde que la familia de Katniss viviera allí.

-Ponte en mi lugar Peeta.

-Ponte tú en el mío. Vienes a mi casa, buscando a mi esposa, llevado tan solo por un mensaje y ahora…

-No he llevado muy bien_ Gale lo interrumpió con suplica en su voz, queriendo sacarse de dentro todo lo que llevaba dentro desde hacía tanto._ no haber logrado una manera de que me perdonara, y si le hubiera pasado algo antes de conseguirlo. Entonces tendré algo más que no podre perdonarme a mí mismo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tendría que perdonarte ella?_ Gale le miro directamente, sorprendido de que jamás le hubiera contado la verdad. Y comprendió que había cometido un error, era decisión de Katniss que él lo supiera no suya._ Da igual si paso durante la guerra lo habrá dejado en los diarios.

-¿Diarios?

-Ha estado escribiéndolos en secreto, nos pidió que los leyésemos para conocerla mejor.

La curiosidad se palpo de manera tan clara en el rostro de Gale que Peeta alzo las manos para calmarlo.

-Oh no, me mataría. Ni hablar._ Peeta hablo con tan poca convicción que Gale saboreo la victoria de inmediato.

-¿De verdad? Dime, salgo yo en esos escritos…

-Va a matarnos sobre todo a ti, y lo sabes.

-Creo que voy a arriesgarme._ Ambos se levantaron saliendo de la cocina, Gale emocionado de poder entrar en la mente de su amiga de la infancia. Peeta resignado a que su esposa le pidiera el divorcio en cuanto volviese y viera a todos los que habían estado conociendo todos sus secretos.

Al llegar al salón Peeta le entrego el primero de los libros.

-¿Oye y esos chicos?_ Gale levanto distraído la mirada de la primera pagina.

-¡Eh!_ Sonrió disculpándose por su despiste._ Mis hijos pequeños. Tienen vacaciones. No tuve tiempo de encontrar con quien dejarlos._ Peeta negó ante su actitud.

-Anda ve a buscarlos y que se pongan también al día._ Dio un paso para salir cuando voz de Peeta volvió a detenerle._ Lo hemos dejado en el capítulo 4. Y la norma es que nadie adelanta nada. Quiero que mis hijos vallan conociendo el pasado al ritmo que Katniss ha marcado.

Sin hablar Gale asintió aceptando la regla.

-Peeta espera. _ Gale trago saliva antes de preguntar nervioso._ Con cuanta frecuencia te dan ataques._ Aunque Gale no quisiera acusarle de nada, Peeta lo sintió así.

Pero él realmente no quería fastidiarlo, o sacar esa tema por qué sí. Simplemente estaba preocupado por la su estabilidad.

-Un par de años antes del nacimiento de Hope._ Peeta clavo su mirada en los ojos de Gale, hablándole con todo el cansancio que sentía._ Pero supongo que remover el pasado, la ausencia de Katniss unido a la discusión con mi hija y para colmo tu visita ha podido conmigo. ¿Algo más?

Gale negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse en silencio hacia la puerta.

Sin poder retrasarlo más Peeta se dirigió al de arriba donde le esperaban sus hijos.

Cuando vieron aparecer a su padre, el primero en reaccionar fue Pee, que corrió a abrazar su cintura, contento de que volviera a ser el de siempre.

Peeta se agacho a la altura de su hijo pequeño sonriéndole.

-Venga déjame con Hope, tengo que hablar con ella.

Pee le echo una última mirada a su hermana antes de abandonar su habitación.

Ella permaneció en silencio mientras esperaba la reprimenda, sabiendo que esta vez la había hecho buena.

-¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?_ Hope levanto la mirada, de la colcha de su cama, para encontrarse la su padre. Que enfadado la observo estallar en un llanto casi histérico._ Hoy las lágrimas te van a valer de poco…

Pero aunque lo dijera en voz alta en su interior sabía que por muy enfadado que estuviera con ella, se libraría como siempre.

-Si él está aquí…_ se interrumpió hipando, recordándole a su padre la niña que fue no hacia tanto._ ¿Es por qué no se han ido juntos? Verdad…

La pregunta desarmo a Peeta, sorprendido por la absurda idea que rondaba la cabeza de su pequeña. Rendido ante su pena, se sentó a su lado atrayéndola para sí en un protector abrazo.

-Hope, cuéntame que has estado pensado, ayúdame a entenderte.

-Dijiste que ella te eligió a ti. Por lo que debía estar dudando vosotros. Pero eso no tiene sentido, por que sois los trágicos amantes desde los 16. Desde la primera Arena. No tiene sentido a menos que te engañara con él.

-Vale, escúchame bien.

Peeta le alzo el rostro para que la oírle pudiera ver la verdad en sus palabras.

Supo que se arrepentiría de lo que confeso en aquella entrevista en cuanto lo planeo. Pero nunca creyó que por algo así.

-Tú madre nunca me ha engañado, jamás. Ni con Gale ni con nadie.

-Pero…

-¿Confías en mi, cielo?_ Hope asintió a su padre, secándose las ultimas lágrimas._ Entonces deja de dudar de ella, no se lo merece.

-Vale…_ respondió no muy convencida de poder hacerlo, pero decidida a intentarlo por él.

-Ahora dime para que llamaste a Gale.

-No sabía que se iba a presentar aquí, de verdad. Solo quería hablar con él y que me contara lo que paso entre ellos.

-Lo que creías que paso entre ellos._ Le corrigió su padre con tono serio.

-Eso, pensé que tú no me dirías nada. Y como mamá no está… Luego temí que no fuera a regresar.

-Vale, veo el problema. ¿Si te cuento un secreto no lo contaras?_ La chica asintió dispuesta._ Tú madre está en la cabaña.

-Vamos_ Hope se alzo de golpe desasiéndose de los brazos de su padre._ Quiero verla y asegurarme de que no se marcha._ Peeta la detuvo casi a la altura de la puerta.

-No.

-Pero, papá…

-Espera, nos pidió que leyéramos esos libros, no creo que ni ella pudiera imaginar esta situación. Pero aun así vamos a respetar el trato.

Hope miro a su padre con pena, queriendo ganarle de nuevo la batalla, pero este por una vez decidió ignorar el puchero. Cogidos de las manos bajaron la escalera al encuentro del resto del grupo.

Apenas una hora después estaban todos reunidos en el salón para continuar con la lectura, después de las presentaciones ninguno se sentía muy cómodo con lo que sucedía, salvo los dos benjamines de una edad similar.

Gale le paso el libro a Peeta para que hiciera los honores de leer.

-**¡Ras! Aprieto los dientes mientras Venia, una mujer de pelo color turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas, me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna, llevándose con ella el pelo que había debajo. **

Dony el pequeño se echo a reír logrando que Pee le imitase, Peeta sin más continuo. Habían perdido casi toda la tarde sin avanzar.

**-****-¡Lo siento! ****-****-canturrea con su estúpido acento del Capitolio****-****-. ¡Es que tienes mucho pelo! **

-¿De verdad?_ Keith, que hasta ahora solo se había mostrado aburrido, hablo tan bajo que solo Hope pudo oírlo. Pero lo que menos le apetecía era tener una nueva discusión con su padre por la actitud de aquel extraño.

**-¿Por qué habla esta gente con un tono tan agudo? ¿Por qué apenas abren la boca para hablar? ¿Por qué acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar? Vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese... Por eso a todo el mundo se le pega su acento, claro.**

**Venia intenta demostrar su comprensión.**

**-****-Pero tengo buenas noticias: éste es el último. ¿Lista?**

**Me agarro a los bordes de la mesa en la que estoy sentada y asiento con la cabeza. Ella arranca de un doloroso tirón la última zona de pelo de mi pierna izquierda.**

**Llevo más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conozco a mi estilista. Al parecer, no está interesado en verme hasta que Venia y los demás miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, sobre todo, librarse de mi vello corporal. **

-Oye no es por ofender._ Keith se dirigió a Hope casi distraídamente, clavándole su intensa mirada._ Pero por aquí sois todas las mujeres tan… tan…

-Dilo y no vuelves a ver la moto, Keith.

-Oh, venga…_ El chico sonrió relajando el semblante por primera vez, pareciéndose más que nunca a su padre._ Vale…_ le hizo una seña a Peeta para que continuara.

**-Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de mis cejas se han quedado sin un solo pelo, así que parezco un pájaro desplumado, listo para asar. No me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, me pica y la siento muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, he cumplido mi parte del trato que hicimos con Haymitch y no he puesto ni una objeción.**

**-****-Lo estás haciendo muy bien ****-****-dice un tipo que se llama Flavius. Agita sus tirabuzones naranjas y me aplica una capa de pintalabios morado****-****-. Si hay algo que no aguantamos es a los lloricas. ¡Embadurnadla!**

-Una duda._ Gale interrumpió a Peeta al acordarse._ Son los estilistas que conocí en el…_

-Esos mismos. El traro es no adelantar nada._ le corto de mala manera Haymitch, para nada de acuerdo con que él permaneciera allí.

**-Venia y Octavia, una mujer regordeta con todo el cuerpo teñido de verde guisante claro, me dan un masaje con una loción que primero pica y después me calma la piel. Acto seguido me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la fina bata que me han permitido vestir de vez en cuando. Me quedo aquí, completamente desnuda, mientras los tres me rodean y utilizan las pinzas para eliminar hasta el último rastro de pelo. Sé que debería sentir vergüenza, pero me parecen tan poco humanos que es como si tuviese a un trío de extraños pájaros de colores picoteando el suelo alrededor de mis pies.**

**Los tres dan un paso atrás y admiran su trabajo.**

**-****-¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! ****–****exclama Flavius, y todos se ríen. **

-Oh! Venga ya!_ Dony, completamente indignado se volvió hacia su padre antes de hablar._ ¿Allí es todo el mundo así? De colores y completamente estúpidos.

-Según mi padre, si._ Pee se adelanto a todos al responderle. Entusiasmado por su nueva amistad.

Peeta y Gale los miraron curiosos ante la complicidad de los pequeños.

**-****-Gracias ****-****-respondo con dulzura, obligándome a sonreír para demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy****-****-. En el Distrito 12 no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos. **

**-****-Claro que no, ¡pobre criatura! ****-****-dice Octavia, juntando las manos, consternada. Creo que me los he ganado con mi respuesta. **

**-****-Pero no te preocupes ****-****-añade Venia****-****-. Cuando Cinna acabe contigo, ¡vas a estar absolutamente divina! **

**-****-¡Te lo prometemos! ¿Sabes? Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto pelo y porquería, ¡no estás tan horrible, ni mucho menos! ****-****-afirma Flavius, para animarme****-****-. ¡Vamos a llamar a Cinna! **

**Salen disparados del cuarto. Los miembros del equipo de preparación son tan bobos que me resulta difícil odiarlos. Sin embargo, curiosamente, sé que son sinceros en su intento por ayudarme.**

-Como no, solo Katniss puede hacer un comentario como ese._ Ahora fue Gale el indignado por lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, bueno Gale, la verdad es que a mí me paso lo mismo con mis estilistas. No eran tan malos, si ignorabas cuanto salía de su boca._ Gale agradeció el tono amable tan característico de Peeta al intentar normalizar una mala situación.

**-Miro las paredes y el suelo, todo tan frío y blanco, y resisto el impulso de recuperar la bata. Sé que este Cinna, mi estilista, hará que me la quite en cuanto llegue, así que me llevo las manos al cabello, la única zona que mi equipo tenía órdenes de respetar. Me acaricio las trenzas de seda que mi madre ha colocado tan bien. Mi madre; me he dejado su vestido azul y sus zapatos en el suelo del vagón, no se me ocurrió recogerlos ni intentar aferrarme a algo suyo, de casa. Ahora me arrepiento.**

**La puerta se abre y entra un joven que debe de ser Cinna. Me sorprende lo normal que parece; casi todos los estilistas a los que entrevistan en la tele están tan teñidos, pintados y alterados quirúrgicamente que resultan grotescos, pero Cinna lleva el pelo corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, y la única concesión a las Modificaciones de aspecto parece ser un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad. Resalta las motas doradas de sus ojos verdes y, a pesar del asco que me producen el Capitolio y sus horrendas modas, no puedo evitar pensar que lo hace muy atractivo.**

**-****-Hola, Katniss. Soy Cinna, tu estilista ****-****-dice en voz baja, aunque casi sin la afectación típica del Capitolio. **

**-****-Hola ****-****-respondo, con precaución.**

**-****-Dame un momento, ¿vale? ****-****-me pide. Camina a mi alrededor y observa mi cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarme, pero tomando nota de cada centímetro. Resisto el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho****-****-. ¿Quién te ha peinado?**

**-****-Mi madre.**

**-****-Es precioso. Mucha clase, la verdad, en un equilibrio casi perfecto con tu perfil. Tiene dedos hábiles.**

-Si el peinado la hacía aun más guapa._ Aunque Gale hablo casi para sí mismo, se gano más de una mirada de advertencia. La que más le sorprendió fue la de su hijo Keith.

**-Esperaba a alguien extravagante, alguien mayor que intentara desesperadamente parecer joven, alguien que me viera como un trozo de carne que había que preparar para una bandeja. Cinna no es nada de eso.**

**-****-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes ****-****-le digo. **

**La mayoría de los estilistas me resultan familiares, son constantes en el siempre cambiante grupo de los tributos. Algunos llevan en esto toda mi vida.**

**-****-Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos.**

**-****-Así que te han dado el Distrito 12 ****-****-comento, porque los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nosotros, el distrito menos deseable. **

**-****-Lo pedí expresamente ****-****-responde, sin dar más explicaciones.**

-Papá espera._ Hope hablo por primera vez desde que bajo de su cuarto _ ¿Alguno sabe algo de eso?

Ante la pregunta los tres adultos solo pudieron negar con la cabeza, ellos solo podían especular acerca de por qué un joven prometedor como Cinna elijaría su distrito.

Tal vez no tuviera más opciones. Tal vez había que empezar por los peores distritos e ir avanzando para llegar al más deseado. Pero algo le decía a Haymitch y Peeta, los que mejor lo conocieron. Que ya para entonces Cinna, el gran diseñador de la chica en llamas, estaba rebelándose de la única manera que podía.

**-¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato? **

**Me pongo la bata y lo sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal, de modo que puede verse la ciudad. Por la luz, debe de ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se ha cubierto de nubes. Cinna me invita a sentarme en uno de los sofás y se sienta en frente de mí; después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos pelados, guisantes y cebollas diminutas, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudin de color miel.**

-Me está dando hambre solo de imaginarlo. Por qué vuestra madre tiene que detallar tanto la comida._ Peeta prefirió no echar cuenta de la queja de su viejo mentor.

Aunque él también agradecería que su esposa no se la pasara hablando de comida.

**-Intento imaginarme preparando esta misma comida en casa. Los pollos son demasiado caros, pero podría apañarme con un pavo silvestre. Necesitaría matar un segundo pavo para cambiarlo por naranjas. La leche de cabra tendría que servir de sustituta de la nata. Podemos cultivar guisantes en el huerto y tendría que conseguir cebollas silvestres en el bosque. No reconozco el cereal, porque nuestras raciones de las teselas se convierten en una fea papilla marrón cuando las cocinas. Para conseguir los panecillos lujosos tendría que hacer otro trueque con el panadero, quizás a cambio de dos o tres ardillas. En cuanto al pudin, ni siquiera se me ocurre qué llevará dentro. Harían falta varios días de caza y recolección para hacer esta comida y, aun así, no llegaría a la altura de la versión del Capitolio.**

**Me pregunto cómo será vivir en un mundo en el que la comida aparece con sólo presionar un botón. ¿A qué dedicaría las horas que paso recorriendo los bosques en busca de sustento si fuese tan fácil conseguirlo? ¿Qué hacen todo el día estos habitantes del Capitolio, además de decorarse el cuerpo y esperar al siguiente cargamento de tributos para divertirse viéndolos morir?**

-Comer._ Keith respondió un poco más animado la pregunta del libro, los niños le rieron la gracia. Pero Hope le miro algo irritada. Por ella podía irse, y llevarse a su padre de paso, si tan pocas ganas tenía de estar allí.

**-Levanto la mirada y veo los ojos de Cinna clavados en los míos.**

**-****-Esto debe de parecerte despreciable. ****-****-¿Me lo ha visto en la cara o, de algún modo, me ha leído el pensamiento? Sin embargo, tiene razón: toda esta gente asquerosa me resulta despreciable****-****-. Da igual ****-****-dice Cinna****-****-. Bueno, Katniss, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Portia, es la estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito, Peeta, y estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito.**

**Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura; Distrito 4, pesca; Distrito 3, fábricas. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 12, Peeta y yo llevaremos algún tipo de atuendo minero. Como el ancho mono de los mineros no resulta especialmente atractivo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. Los trajes siempre son horrendos y no ayudan a ganarse el favor del público, así que me preparo para lo peor.**

**-****-Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero? ****-****-pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente.**

**-****-No del todo. Verás, Portia y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de vosotros si lleváis eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables. **

**«Está claro que me toca ir desnuda», pienso.**

**-****-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón. **

**«Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro», pienso otra vez.**

Más de uno se rio de este último comentario, Peeta prosiguió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-****-Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema ****-****-dice Cinna****-****-. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Katniss? ****-****-Ve mi expresión y sonríe. **

-Oh! Esta parte me la conozco._ Pee casi salto de la alegría._ Nos lo han mostrado videos en clase. Te va a encantar Dony._ El pequeño asintió devolviendo su atención al libro.

**-Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestida con lo que puede ser el vestido más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Cinna pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.**

**-****-No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Portia y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo ****-****-me asegura, pero no me acaba de convencer; es posible que acabe convertida en barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la ciudad.**

**Apenas llevo maquillaje, sólo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Me han cepillado el pelo y me lo han recogido en una sola trenza, que es como suelo llevarlo.**

**-****-Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio ****-****-dice Cinna en tono soñador****-****-: Katniss, la chica en llamas. **

**Se me pasa por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Cinna puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate. **

-Más de uno lo pensaba, preciosa._ Haymitch dijo casi mas para sí mismo, utilizando el antiguo mote que le puso a Katniss al conocerla. Al ver que todos lo miraban se aclaro la garganta antes de añadir._ Venga pensáis lo mismo solo que no tenéis… redaños para decirlo._ Prefirió censurar su otro comentario ante los pequeños. Se echo a reír al ver la cara ofendida de los adultos.

**-A pesar de la revelación de esta mañana sobre el carácter de Peeta, me alivia verlo aparecer vestido con un traje idéntico. Como es hijo de panadero y tal, debe de estar acostumbrado al fuego. Su estilista, Portia, y el resto de su equipo lo acompañan, y todos están de los nervios por la sensación que vamos a causar. Todos salvo Cinna, que acepta las felicitaciones como si estuviera algo cansado.**

**Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Cinna y Portia nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.**

**-****-¿Qué piensas? ****-****-le susurro a Peeta****-****-. Del fuego, quiero decir.**

**-****-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía ****-****-me responde, entre dientes.**

**-****-Trato hecho. ****-****-Quizá si logramos quitárnoslas lo bastante deprisa evitemos las peores quemaduras. Lo malo es que nos soltarán en el campo de batalla estemos como estemos****-****-. Sé que le prometí a Haymitch que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.**

**-****-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?**

**-****-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos.**

Toda la sala se echo a reír, salvo por Haymitch que se acomodo de nuevo en su sillón molesto por el comentario. Antes de que la cosa fuera a más Peeta tosió aclarándose la garganta y continúo.

**-De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que estamos tan nerviosos por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrados por la posibilidad de acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas, que no actuamos de forma racional.**

**Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas correderas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos.**

**Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Están muy guapos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos.**

**El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir cuando Cinna aparece con una antorcha encendida.**

**-****-Allá vamos ****-****-dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito, esperando que llegue el calor, pero sólo noto un cosquilleo. Cinna se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio****-****-. Funciona. ****-****-Después me levanta la barbilla con cariño****-****-. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!**

-¿Alguien ha notado que se sorprende de que funcione?_ Keith se quedo perplejo.

-¿Si por qué lo uso con vosotros si no estaba seguro de que funcionaria?_ Añadió Hope igual de perpleja.

-Serían los nervios, Portia y Cinna jamás nos hubieran puesto en peligro._ Peeta les respondió mientras Haymitch confirmaba sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pero ciertamente, él mismo pensó en su momento lo mismo que los chicos.

**-Cinna se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea.**

**Nos grita algo que no oigo por culpa de la música, así que vuelve a gritar y gesticula.**

**-****-¿Qué dice? ****-****-le pregunto a Peeta. Por primera vez, lo miro y me doy cuenta de que, iluminado por las llamas falsas, está resplandeciente, y que yo también debo de estarlo. **

**-****-Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano ****-****-responde.**

**Me coge la mano derecha con su izquierda, y los dos miramos a Cinna para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad.**

**La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de «¡Distrito 12!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio me quedo helada, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Cinna hizo bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos estamos más atractivos y, además, se nos reconoce perfectamente.**

**«Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!»**

**Oigo las palabras del estilista en mi cabeza, así que levanto más la barbilla, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con la mano que tengo libre. Me alegra estar agarrada a Peeta para guardar el equilibrio, porque él es fuerte, sólido como una roca. Conforme gano confianza, llego a lanzar algún que otro beso a los espectadores; la gente del Capitolio se ha vuelto loca, nos baña en flores, grita nuestros nombres, nuestros nombres propios, ya que se han molestado en buscarlos en el programa.**

**La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me corren por las venas, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Cinna me ha dado una gran ventaja, nadie me olvidará. Ni mi aspecto, ni mi nombre: Katniss, la chica en llamas.**

**Por primera vez siento una chispa de esperanza. ¡Tiene que haber algún patrocinador dispuesto a escogerme! Y con un poco de ayuda extra, alguna comida, el arma adecuada... ¿Por qué voy a dar los juegos por perdidos?**

**Alguien me tira una rosa roja y yo la cojo, la huelo con delicadeza y lanzo un beso en dirección a quien me la haya tirado. Cientos de manos intentan capturar mi beso, como si fuese algo real y tangible.**

**-****-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ****-****-Los oigo gritar mi nombre por todas partes. Todos quieren mis besos.**

**Hasta que entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad no me doy cuenta de que debo de haber estado cortándole la circulación de la mano a Peeta, tan fuerte se la tenía cogida. Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados y aflojo un poco, pero él me vuelve a coger con fuerza.**

**-****-No, no me sueltes ****-****-dice, y la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos azules****-****-. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa. **

**-****-Vale.**

-Mmm…_ Gale no añadió nada más, pero no le gusta que utilizara ese truco, a sabiendas de lo propensa que solía ser Katniss a ayudar si alguien la necesitaba.

Peeta sin más continúo el párrafo sin detenerse, queriendo evitar desconcentrar a los 4 chicos que parecían al fin disfrutar verdaderamente de la lectura.

**-Así que seguimos cogidos, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraña por la forma en que Cinna nos ha unido. La verdad es que no es justo presentarnos como un equipo y después tirarnos en la arena para que nos matemos el uno al otro.**

-Y sus dudas sobre ti vuelven._ Hope dijo la frase más como una broma, que como una crítica, decidida a cumplir la promesa que poco antes le hizo a su padre.

-Es que para eso los llevaban a la Arena._ Gale salió en defensa de su vieja amiga, por más extraño que le resultase tener que defenderla de su hija. O que Peeta la mirase casi con resignación.

-Ya pero no conocía a papá y aun así lo ha juzgado. No solo eso, sino que no deja de hacerlo en cada capítulo. Algo que mamá nos pidió que no hiciéramos._ Esta vez fue Pee quien se dirigió hacia Gale.

-Bien sigamos, es casi el final del capítulo.

**-Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Snow, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.**

**El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello blanco como el papel, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Peeta y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.**

**En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los hemos eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Cinna y Portia, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Portia los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador.**

**De repente me doy cuenta de que sigo pegada a Peeta y me obligo a abrir los dedos, agarrotados. Los dos nos masajeamos las manos.**

**-****-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba****-****-dice Peeta.**

**-****-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta.**

**-****-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien.**

**Después me ofrece una sonrisa de una dulzura tan genuina, con el toque justo de timidez, que hace que me sienta muy cerca de él.**

**Sin embargo, una alarma se me enciende en la cabeza: «No seas tan estúpida: Peeta planea matarte ****-****-me recuerdo****-****-. Quiere que te confíes para convertirte en una presa fácil. Cuanto más te guste, más mortífero será».**

-Vale hasta yo lo veo papá._ Keith se burlo casi retando a su viejo padre a que lo contradijera. Gale solo pudo hacerle un gesto a Peeta para que continuara.

**Pero, como yo también sé jugar, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla, justo en el moratón. **

-Fin del capítulo._ Anuncio Peeta, queriendo restarle importancia al beso, pero al mirar al grupo supo que lo que se le venía encima.

-¿A qué vino eso?_ El primero en reaccionar fue Gale, pero todos esperaron por una respuesta.

-Vete a saber. Tal vez quiso que yo me confiase._ Se encogió de hombros queriendo dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Venga papá, mamá te da un beso casi en la boca, y me dices que actuasteis como si nada._ Las palabras calaron en Peeta dando en el clavo, en su momento se paso largas horas pensando en el por qué de aquel dulce beso.

**-**Yo nunca le pregunte por ese beso._ Algo que era verdad._ Entre otras cosas por qué lo olvide al poco._ Algo completamente falso. Pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir aquella conversación.

Le paso el libro a Gale, solo por ser el que estaba más cerca, rogando por qué continuara. Él lo tomo y paso la pagina con cuidado...


End file.
